Butterfly
by Hoshino.aQane
Summary: ¡¿No podia ser otra chica! ¡Nada de esto te incumbe! ¡Eres una molestia! ¡Te importe o no me casaré!.-.Sakura decidirá el querer vivir el resto de su vida con un extraño, o seguir sufriendo por el primer amor de su infancia.
1. Chapter 1 El vuelo

Aquí mi nuevo trabajo! espero que les agrade.! ^^

aClaraciones: Naruto y Cia. No me pertenecen .. Tiene un poco de Occ.

—SasuSaku—Habla el personaje. :D

___SasuSaku_—Flash back e Inner (Osea yo! :3)

**-*Butterfly*-.**  
(Mariposa)

Miraba como los años habían deteriorado aquella prenda. Tantos años lo había usado siendo su fiel compañero en las misiones. Ese _kimono_ tan práctico y cómodo para luchar.

El rojo intenso que lo caracterizaba, se había vuelo desdeñado y desteñido. El círculo blanco en la espalda seguía implacable, estaba intacto. El símbolo Haruno no se borraba con nada, de eso estaba segura…

Lo estrechó contra su pecho recordando infinidades de cosas, algunas muy hermosas y otras…bastante _desagradables_. Desagradables pero que sin duda la ayudaron a crecer, siendo una de aquellas principales causas para su decisión…

Miro su bolso y maleta junto a la puerta, ya era hora de despedirse de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Miró cada rincón de la habitación, sin perder detalle. Extrañaría todo, cada pasadizo, el lugar directo donde se encontraban cada una de las cosas, los tonos pastel de sus paredes y las cortinas deslumbrantemente blancas. Todo lo extrañaría pero…  
De algo estaba muy segura, no dejaría todas las cosas que vivió en aquella casa por que si. Tenía sus razones, las cuales poseían una valides muy fuerte para ella. Su nueva vida iniciaba lejos de su hogar, lejos de todos los lazos que la unían con otras personas, lejos de sus amistades y por sobre todo de _Konoha_…

Queriendo enterrar su pasado, tendió el Kimono sobre la cama. En el viaje que iniciaba, su pasado no la acompañaría. El simbolismo de aquel vestido fue el cello de lo que ella alguna vez fue. Ya no tendría Fantasmas que la atosigaran o lágrimas dedicadas a quien no la merecía. La nueva Sakura que hoy saldría de aquella casa, sería una muy diferente a como fue en el pasado… 

**Cap 1:**  
_El vuelo:_

Tras cada paso que daba se acercaba más a los grandes portones de la Entrada de la villa. Desde su posición podía ya vislumbraba las sombras de las personas que la esperaban. No le gustaban las despedidas, y por más que le rogó a su maestra, no la dejó marchar sin que lo hicira…

--¡Sakura-chan!—Gritó un chico rubio agitando con energía su brazo derecho--¿Te has arrepentido?-Todos los presentes voltearon a mirarla, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza…

---No me retractaré de nada de lo que haya dicho—dijo con tranquilidad.

--¡Sakura-san si no quieres, no lo hagas!-Shizune la miró suplicante.

--¡Shizune!—Grito la mujer a la cual acompañaba--¡Ya hablamos de esto!—la pelinegra solo bajo la cabeza—Sakura, confío en ti. Si esto te hace bien, lo acepto y te apoyo---se acercó a la pelirosa y la abrazo de forma cálida y maternal—también estaré contigo si te arrepientes—susurró a la altura de su oído. La pelirosa solo agradeció y deshizo el abrazo.  
Caminó hasta Shizune para consolar sus lágrimas. No se moriría ni desaparecería de la tierra. Solo era un _viaje_…

--¡Sakura-chan, ya sabes…--no lo dejo continuar y lo abrazó. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Naruto se había convertido en una persona importante para ella, siempre estuvo consolándola en los momentos mas amargos de su vida. Lo quería, lo quería y lo admiraba tanto que le dolía separarse de él. Era su hermano, su compañía de todo momento…

--¡Tsunade-Obachan, iré con Sakura-chan!—La rubia negó de inmediato--¡Iré si o si!

--¿Disculpa? yo soy la que mando aquí ¡Sus acompañantes ya están elegidos! ¡¡No vengas ahora con tus niñerías!!-el chico de ojos celestinos bufó molesto. ¡Era increíble que esa vieja no lo dejara acompañar a Sakura en algo tan importante!

Mientras Naruto hacia uno de sus característicos berrinches, Sakura miró con esperanza hacia konoha, esperaba que él también la despidiera. Cosa que desechó de inmediato. Había vuelto hace ya tantos meses, había regresado aun más callado y frio con ella, que dudaba que quisiera despedirse o tal vez…

_¡¡Basta Sakura!! ¡¡¿Eso es pasado no?!!_

Recompuso su mirada al escuchar la orden de su Maestra. Cuatro Ambus aparecieron de la nada frente a ella. Serian sus escoltas. Los examino a cada uno, especialmente los dibujos de sus mascaras; un gato, un perro, un zorro y finalmente un _Halcón_. Se fijo con detalle en el último. Su cabello oscuro le parecía extrañamente familiar, el mismo corte y el mismo estilo desordenado que…

--¡Dadas las ordenes, pueden marcharse!—el grito de Stunade la despertó. Miró por ultima vez a las tres personas que tenía enfrente, a cada una la recordaría y agradecería de por vida por todo lo que le habían enseñado. Ellos habían sido su familia, lo mas importante que tenía…

--¡Éxito, Sakura!—De un brinco comenzaron el camino. Sus capas y abrigos flotaron por momentos en el aire al comenzar a movilizarse. El camino al destino de la pelirosa _recién estaba iniciando_…

Tras largo rato andando, encontraron el camino entre los arboles. Entre saltos apresurados lograron en horas Salir de Konoha, siendo guiados por el capitán del grupo hacia el sendero del país del rayo.

--¿País del Rayo eh?—murmuro la pelirosa mientras tomaba el gorro de su capa y se cubría con ella--¿Qué se sentirá ser la esposa de un Feudal?—Una sonrisa amarga surcó su rostro, los recuerdos de aquella tarde llegaron a su mente….

El día que tomó la _drástica_ decisión…

.-*Flash Back*-.

_Estaban nerviosas y al mismo tiempo curiosas del porque estaban todas ahí. La Kunoichis mas importantes de la aldea miraban impaciente a la mujer que tenían en frente…___

--¡Debemos afianzar los lazos con las otras aldeas! ¡Es de importancia mantener una tranquila convivencia!—Llevaba hablando de lo mismo cerca de media hora, todas se preguntaban cual era el punto de esa reunión…__

--¡Tsunade-sama me disculpara, pero ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotras con los lazos entre las villas?-Al fin alguien se atrevía a preguntar. Yamanaka estaba más impaciente que todas las demás, tenía un compromiso muy importante con los padres de su "novio".__

--¡Traté de decirlo suave!—Dijo la ojimiel restándole importancia a la creciente vena que se había sobresalido de su frente--¡Pero como son impacientes, me dejare de rodeos y escucharan atentas como son las cosas!-Las cuatro chicas tragaron al mismo tiempo.--¡El país del Rayo necesita a una líder!__

--¡¿Lider?!--Ten-Ten arrugo la nariz--¿Nosotras que debemos hacer?, es su aldea no la nuestra- La chica de los dos moñitos en forma de esfera se estremeció al ver que la Quinta despedazaba una hoja en blanco sin piedad.--¡Disculpe!—reverencio nerviosa.

--¡Quiero que me escuchen sin interrupciones!-Un grito ensordecedor abruptamente salió de su boca, Shizune trataba de calmarla como podía, cosa realmente difícil tratándose de una mujer como ella…__

--¡Chicas, esto es difícil!—dijo la pelinegra sonriendo nerviosa.__

--¡El Señor feudal del Rayo quiere que su esposa salga entre una de las kunoichis de la Hoja!.-Todas palidecieron, la pobre Hinata casi se desmaya, mientras las otras tres seguían con la boca abierta--¡pero hay una condición!—esperaron atentas--¡¿Quién aún virgen de ustedes cuatro?!__

--¡Tsunade-sama, no lo pregunte así, sea mas cuidadosa!—Grito alterada su asistente.__

Esta vez Hinata si se desmayo, Ino no caía en la sorpresa, Ten-Ten estaba más nerviosa de lo normal y Sakura calló sentada al piso.__

--¡La que no haya sido tocada por ningún hombre a esta edad será la nueva señora del país del Rayo!

.-*Fin del Flash Back*-.

Quien hubiera imaginado que la tímida Hinata ya no fuera " inocente"--¡Maldito Naruto-pervertido!.-gruño la chica en voz baja.  
Ni siquiera Ten-Ten lo era, ese Neji se mostraba tan pulcro y conservador, y para la sorpresa de todas ya había "desflorado" a su novia.  
De Ino se lo esperaba, ya le había contado que ella y Sai muchas veces habían intentado tener…"eso"--Se sonrojo de improviso.  
Le avergonzó ser la única de su Generación que no había pasado por "aquella etapa". A sus diez y siete años-próxima a cumplir diez y ocho-nunca había tenido novio .Besos, si había dado, pero no eran reales, solo formaban parte del mítico juego de Ino llamado "La botellita". Besos castos, pero un beso real y apasionado jama…

--¡Auch!—Se quejo cuando una rama impacto en su rostro.-¡Eso me pasa por distraída!

--¿Esta bien, Sakura-sama?-pregunto uno de los Ambus,. Era una chica, tenia la voz muy dulce y al quitarse la capa, su pelo castaño salió a relucir--¿Sakura-sama?

--Estoy bien, no me llames "Sakura-sama"—dijo componiendo una sonrisa.

--¿Qué sucedió?-Aquella voz la hizo estremecer, Sakura conocía a un solo hombre con ese tono de voz. Los escalofríos bañaron su cuerpo en un segundo de solo imaginar que el podía ser…

_¡¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!! ¡¡Sakura déjalo ya ¿si?!!_

--Disculpen, no fue nada—dijo sin quitar la vista del Ambu-_Halcón_, por mas que quisiese mentirse, aquel hombre se le hacia extremadamente conocido.

--¡En marcha!—Demandó a lo que todos lo siguieron. La chica los siguió de igual manera pero quedándose un poco mas atrás. No podía sacar a ese Ambu lejos de su mirada, le parecía interesante, _o mas bien escondía algo interesante bajo la mascara…_

* * *

Matta ne!

**¿ ?**


	2. Chapter 2 Identidad

¡Hola! Aquí esta el segundo Cap! Espero que les guste esta un poco mas largo y trama recién se esta armandooo! XD

aClaraciones: Naruto y Cia. No me pertenecen .. Tiene un poco de Occ.

--SasuSaku—Habla el personaje. :D

--_SasuSaku_—Flash back e Inner (Osea yo! :3)

* * *

**.-*Butterfly*-.**  
_(Mariposa)_  
**Cap 2:**  
_Identidad:_

Su cuerpo, sus movimientos, los impulsos al saltar cada árbol, todo lo tenia de _él_. Tantos años que formaron parte del equipo siete que ya sabia con exactitud las mañas que tenia en cada uno de sus movimientos. El significados de los gestos, lo sarcástico que podía llegar a ser de lo poco que hablaba. Lo conocía perfectamente, como a ningún otro...

Esquivó la mirada de aquel Ambu que tanta intriga le causaba, si no dejaba de hacerlo cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era una psicópata pervertida de la peor calaña.

Abordo aquellos pensamientos dejando en claro que solo estaba confundiendo al _Halcón_ con uno de sus compañeros de su equipo. Si seguía pensando en la posibilidad de que aquel Ambu fuera la persona en la cual estaba pensando, de seguro se volvería loca...

--¡Dormiremos aquí!--Ya estaba oscuro, el capitán había escogido el lugar en el cual pasarían la noche. Estaban cerca de unos robles, estos eran frondosos y grandes, perfectos para cubrirse del frio...

La pelirosa tendió su saco sobre la poca yerba del suelo, se sentó sobre el para mirar las llamas del vivo fuego que había prendido el ninja Zorro.

La chica ambu estaba a su derecha, el capitán en el frente y el dueño de aquella fogata a su izquierda. Sería mucho más agradable si no existiera ese desesperante silencio que abrumaba a la chica de ojos jade, se escuchaba todo el bosque, el viento, animales e insectos. Trato de no poner mucho de su atención a la incomodidad que sentía, se arropo un poco y miró atenta como la madera era consumida por el fuego...

.-*Flash Back*-.

_Ambos estaban agitados, el rubio mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa casi sádica. Estaban entrenado, tal cual como lo hacían diariamente, no se cansaban, ella mas que nadie lo sabia...___

--¡Teme juega limpio!--se quejo Naruto quitando el sudor de su frente.__

--Hmph.--solo dijo para sonreír de medio lado, aunque el tiempo pasara, las cosas nunca cambiarían...__

Había pasado cerca de un año cuando la aldea se enfrento a algo que no se esperaba, el retorno de una persona indeseada y traidora como ninguna otra. Nadie se imagino que Sasuke Uchiha volvería a la villa. Tampoco fue por su voluntad, el rubio amigo que tenia, había usado unas cuantas artimañas contra el para que regresara. Estuvo cerca de cuatro meses detenido en las celdas de Konoha, los primeros días fueron difíciles pero, con la ayuda de los seres que considero "cercanos" tranquilizó sus ansias de querer marcharse nuevamente._  
Su venganza había concluido, todo lo que soñaba lo había cumplido, muchos no entendían el porque aún no quería regresar a la villa. No le sirvió de nada resistirse, por que al fin y al cabo se termino quedando...___

--¡kage bunshin no jutsu!--grito glorioso el chico zorro, haciendo aparecer mas de veinte clones rodeando a Sasuke.__

--¡Lo mismo de siempre!--El Uchiha no tardo mucho en hacer desaparecer a las replicas del rubio--¿Algo nuevo para mostrar?__

--¡¡Teme!!--Se abalanzo sobre el moreno intentando golpearlo, ambos se esquivaban y al mismo tiempo atacaban...__

Para Sakura no era una buena idea interrumpirlos, sabia muy bien lo que significaba entrenar para aquellos dos hombres pero, debía hacerlo. Hoy fue su ultimo turno en el Hospital, y le quedaba una tarde en la aldea para comunicárselos...__

Bajó del árbol de un salto y se encamino a encararlos. Podía decir que estaba segura pero, ahí había un chico que hacia que su seguridad se tornara todo lo contrario.__

--¡Sakura-chan!--Gritó el rubio distrayéndose a lo que el pelinegro aprovecho para propinarle un certero golpe en la mejilla.--¡Maldito aprovechador!--se quejó.__

--¡Eso te pasa por descuidado!--Dijo viendo como la pelirosa se acercaba corriendo.--Hmph.__

--Naruto ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto la ojijade al ver a su amigo en el suelo, se agacho y comenzó a curar su mejilla sangrante.--deben tener mas cuidado, cualquiera de estos días se mataran...__

El Uchiha miraba de reojo a la chica ¡Como molestaba !. Si antes la creía molesta ahora era aún peor.--¿Por que nos interrumpes?--dijo frio mirándola directo a los ojos...__

--¡solo quería hablar con ustedes!--dijo altanera mientras se ponía de pie en compañía del rubio.__

--¡Teme deja de ser tan tajante, Sakura-chan de seguro nos tiene que decir algo importante!-la pelirosa asintió.__

--¡Habla!--escupió con el ceño fruncido.__

--¿Quieren ir a comer al Ichiraku?--Las mejillas de Naruto se encendieron aprobando de inmediato la invitación, mientras que Uchiha hizo una mueca de asco.__

--Me voy--se voltio y comenzó a caminar.__

--¡¿me podrías escuchar entonces?!-la pelirosa lo miró. Si bien las cosas con el estaban bastante malas, de igual forma quería que lo supiera, para ella el pelinegro era muy importante. El Uchiha calmo sus pasos indicándole que hablara...__

--¿Y la invitación Sakura-chan!?-chilló Naruto, al ver que hoy no habría ramen para cenar. La pelirosa saco unos papelitos de su bolsillo y se los entrego.--¡Gracias Sakura-chan, como el Teme no va, llevaré a Hinata!__

--Puedes llevarla, de todos modos los invite para que habláramos pero vistas las circunstancias, se los diré ahora--Tomó bastante aire entes de comenzar--Debo ir a una "misión" en el país del Rayo, solicitaron a una kunoichi para que fuera la encargada de poder administrar junto al señor feudal aquel país--Naruto la miró interrogante mientras que Sasuke aún le daba la espalda--lo cual significa ser su esposa, y pues yo tomé una decisión. ¡Me voy a casar con el señor feudal del rayo!__

Luego que Uzumaki soltara un gran "¿¡Quee?!" como respuesta, el Uchiha se marchó.__

Esperaba que ocurriera eso, era como una predestinación. Mientras Naruto le rogaba que se quedara, pensaba en Sasuke, ni siquiera se digno a mirarla. No esperaba que le diera las felicitaciones o algo por el estilo, pero por los menos que la mirara de frente y no se marchara, era muy poco lo que deseaba._  
Creía que Sasuke no soportaba su presencia, de eso estaba segura, las razones de creerlo fueron los últimos meses que conformaron equipo. No podía estar mas de cinco minutos cerca de ella, cada vez que la veía la evitaba, le dirigía la palabra y respondía de la forma mas grosera que podía.__  
Era frustrante, la única persona a la cual ella reconocía que sentía amor la, ignoraba.__  
Aquella fue la ultima oportunidad para que ella renegara de lo que la Quinta le había encomendado, soñó que Sasuke la detendría...___

Eso seria demasiado Irreal ¿No crees?__

Pero no fue así, gracias la conducta de Sasuke había decidido su futuro. Y mas aún segura viendo que su vida no le interesaba nada. ¡Se convertiría en la nueva señora del rayo, lo haría para sacar a ese viejo y lastimoso amor para siempre de su corazón

.-*Fin del Flash back*-.

Aún pensativa y levemente molesta seguía concentrada mirando el rojo fuego frente a ella. No se arrepentía de nada, eso estaba claro, estaba enojada con ella misma, siempre la miraron como la chica débil y enamoradiza, como odiaba que la trataran de esa forma. Quiso muchas veces tapar la verdad de la manera que Sasuke la trataba, pero ahora entendía todo, Uchiha Sasuke no valía la pena. Un hombre no se comportaría de esa forma con una mujer.  
Su vida cambiaria, lejos de todo recuerdo del él, comenzaría una nueva vida donde cada día seria inolvidable, donde soñaba con no llorar y tal vez quizás...se podría v_olver a enamorar_.

Aunque su cabeza maquinara mil formas de deshacer los pensamientos que involucraban al moreno, su corazón seguía palpitante por el ¿Qué hubiera sucedido se si él hubiese dicho algo?

_¡No lo dijo! ¡No dijo nada Sakura!_

Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, se esforzaba por mantener la mente fría, no lo lograba y eso la ofuscaba...  
Golpeó con suavidad su cabeza para así disipar los recuerdos y pensamientos, nada le favorecía aquella forma tan masoquista de quitárselos de la cabeza. Le había dolido, cosa que se cuestionaba duramente.

Sin percatarse había llamando la atención del capitán del grupo, la había estado observando largo rato. Las muecas y la manera que movía su cabeza era imposible que pasaran inadvertidas, aquellos gestos eran muy propios de Sakura. Sonrió tras la marcara. Le divertía ver la cara que ponía cuando pensaba.

Sintió una mirada intensa posarse sobre ella, levantó la cabeza de impulso buscado al culpable, y lo halló. El ambu-Halcon no quitaba la mirada de ella ni un segundo, iba abrir la boca para decirle algo pero, se quedo muda. Se sintió extraña, aquella mirada la traspasaba por completo, era muy intensa. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo por entero, de pronto se había puesto nerviosa.

--Uhm--Se cubrió hasta la cabeza haciendo una mueca con la boca...

_¡Maldito hombre! ¿Que se cree?_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería olvidarse de esa mirada molesta. Esperando que la incomodidad se marchara, espero de forma impaciente el sueño. Le costo quedarse dormida, pero al fin lo logro. Habían pasado horas para que el Insomnio la dejara descansar. 

* * *

¡Pervertido, enojón y gritón le había salido el Capitán!. Cerca de las cinco treinta de la mañana había decidido iniciar el camino. ¡No entendía que no había dormido nada por su maldita culpa!  
La pelirosa lo fulmino con la mirada al pasar delante de ella. Ese hombre lo pagaría muy caro por restarle horas de sueño.

--Idiota--susurro mirándolo.

Cerca del medio día se toparon con un pequeño pueblo, debían desayunar, bueno desayunar y almorzar. Hicieron una parada que según el "_hombre a cargo_" seria bastante corta.  
Sakura en vez de seguirlos, quiso estar lejos por un momento de ellos, necesitaba privacidad, estar sola por un momento.

Vio como sus escoltas entraban a una posada. Los ignoro y camino hasta un puesto de manzanas. Las frutas se veían bastante apetecibles, rojas y brillosas.

--¿Gusta una manzana?--Pregunto la señora a cargo, se veía amigable y las fracciones de su rostro demostraban amabilidad.  
La pelirosa asintió y se dispuso a encontrar la mas apetitosa, cosa realmente difícil, todas se veían de igual forma.

--Quiero es...--se sobresalto y un calor picoso le cubrió las mejillas. Sintió una mano acariciar sin pudor su trasero, la vendedora la miró curiosa ya que la ojijade estaba completamente tiesa por aquellas caricias.  
Viendo que el individuo no la dejaba de tocar, sonrió antes de devolverle la manzana a la señora--Se puede estropear--dijo a la anciana descolocándola.

Una feroz furia se había apoderado de ella, una que no se iría con nada, haría pagar al maldito pervertido por cada segundo que la tocó. Acumuló una fina capa de chackra en su mano, se decidió a voltear y romperle la cara al infeliz...  
No lo logro. Antes de hacerlo, el tipejo que estaba a varios metros de ella, estaba sangrando y aterrado. Giró el rostro y se encontró con su capitán y el resto de los Ambus mirándola.

--Sakura-sama, no se aleje de nosotros--se acerco la chica.

--¿Por que lo hiciste? ¡Yo se defenderme!--le gritó al Halcón. Todos guardaron silencio. Algunos pensaban que había sido una desconsiderada al gritarle así a su salvador, pero para ella no era así, ella merecería haberlo golpeado, la había ultrajado, necesitaba limpiarse de ese hombre.

--¡¡¿Crees que no se pelear?!!--lo encaró nuevamente---¡Dime! ¿¡Crees que no...--Antes de que siguiera alardeando la tomó del brazo sorprendiéndola.

--Capitán ¿Que hace?--pregunto el Ambu-perro, el Hombre no se detuvo. Pesé a los tirones que ella daba no la soltó hasta hallarse lejos de todos los mirones.

--¿Que diablos crees que haces Idiota?--sobaba su muñeca mientras lo miraba desafiante.--¿Quien diablos te crees para tratarme así?

--¡Estoy a cargo de esto!-dijo confundiéndola con el tono de voz--¡Debes estar con nosotros!--bajo la mascara sus fracciones estaban mas endurecidas que nunca.

--¿Disculpa? ¡Ustedes deben estar donde yo este!--frunció el ceño furiosa--¡No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así, podrás ser mi escolta y todo lo demás pero a mi no me mandas!--El hombre la observó en silencio con una parada altanera y firme, algo que sin duda a la pelirosa le molestaba con demasía.--¡¿Te Quedaste mudo?!-dijo acercándose mas su rostro, pudiendo ver la negrura de sus ojos...

--Hmph--retrocedió unos pasos temerosa, aquellos ojos y ese monosílabo no podrían ser de otra persona, además su voz sin dudar pertenecían a..--  
¡Muévete, debemos avanzar!--Se marchó dejándola mas confundida que nunca. Estaba molesta claro pero, aún mas nublada. Las sospechas habían aumentado considerablemente, ese hombre era igual o simplemente era su compañero de equipo...

--¡¡Sakura-sama!!-La Ambu se acercó a ella acompañada por el chico con la mascara de perro--¡Debemos avanzar!-le entrego la manzana que había escogido--¿Sakura-sama?

-s-si-dijo distraídamente, su cabeza no dejaba de crear conjeturas acerca del chico Halcón. Apenas en la noche había decidido olvidar el tema y ahora no hacia mas que seguir pensando.

Siguió al grupo con la mente fuera de lugar, su cuerpo se movía solo para seguirlos. No podía olvidar esos ojos azabaches, esa voz. Todo era confuso. Tal vez estaba tan obsesionada con olvidarlo que se imaginaba cosas de Sasuke que tenia en su capitán.

Pesé a que la noche había caído, seguía callada y pensativa. De vez en cuando la chica-Ambu le hacia preguntas como : "¿Se siente bien? , ¿Necesita algo? , ¿Esta cansada?" . Agradecía de corazón sus molestias para con ella, pero lo que quería de seguro no se lo podría conseguir...

_Descubrir la identidad de ese Ambu..._

De esa manera se libraría de todas sus dudas y sospechas..

Después de comer, la ronda de guardia había comenzado, haciéndose la dormida espero que fuera el turno de Halcón. Una vez el resto de sus guardianes dormidos tomó camino y de un brinco llegó al lado del Segundo vigilante de la noche.

--¡Ve a dormir!--dijo cuando la pelirosa se acerco lo suficiente.

--¡Tu no me obligas!--Con hilos de chacka en sus pies hizo equilibrio--¿Por que ignoraste mis preguntas en la tarde?--el Ambu seguía sentado sin siquiera mirarla--¡¡Te estoy hablando!!

El hombre siguió sumido en el silencio, los nervios de Sakura se reivindicaron y el enojo se apoderó de ella.--¡Eres Imposible!--El chico sonrió bajo la mascara.--¡Ya estoy harta de que te quedes callado, no pareces una persona normal, eres un mandón, pervertido y enojón! ¡Crees que tienes derecho sobre los demás cuando no lo tienes, eres... cálido puño de chacka iba directo a su rostro, como buen ninja lo esquivó. Conocía muy bien cuan duro golpeaba la pelirosa. No le gustaría probar su monstruosa fuerza.

--¿Que quieres?-dijo poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

--¿Que te importa?--el Ambu levanto una ceja divertido. Poco le duro su postura, la pelirosa había comenzado a tirar puñetazos furiosos.

--¿Estas loca?--La chica sonrió complacida.

--Lo estaré si no consigo mi objetivo--eso descolocó al ojinegro, el chacka de la mano de Sakura rozo con la mascara del Ambu.--¡Cosa que haré sin dudar!

No había mucho espacio para pelear, la rama se había acabado y la mascara del chico Halcón había caído con lentitud de su rostro. Su identidad seria descubierta, pesé a que es la regla numero uno; no dejar que vieran su rostro, él de cierta forma, _quería que fuera descubierto_...  
Los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron como platos al ver al chico que tenia en frente. Tantos debates mentales que tuvo acerca de él, que ahora que tenia la razón se sus suposiciones no sabia que hacer...

--¿**S-sasuke**?--

* * *

Nos leemos! n.n

**¿ ?**


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Alas Mecánicas?

**aClaraciones: Naruto** **y Cia**. No me pertenecen

Tiene un poco de Occ.

—SasuSaku—Habla el personaje. :D

___SasuSaku_—Flash back e Inner (yo! :3)

* * *

**-*Butterfly*-.**  
_(Mariposa)_  
**Cap 3:**  
_¿Alas mecánicas?_

***~*~*~***

**P**estaño muchas veces ante la imagen que se le presentaba, con la garganta seca y los ojos dilatados lo miraba inquieta. Sintió que sus piernas flaquearían en cualquier momento, se caería si perdía la concentración del chacka en sus pies. Estaba inmóvil, una estatua que pestañaba constantemente asustada...

--Sasuke...-- la pelirosa posó sus claros ojos verdes en los oscuros carbones del Uchiha, los cuales se veían reflejos rojizos por el Charingan.

Sintió un escalofrío en su columna erizando cada bello de su nuca, su corazón latía con tamaña fuerza en su pecho, que sentía que le dolía. Lo miraba de arriba abajo, así alternadamente. Era una clara presa de la sorpresa, estaba confusa, sus pensamientos se enredaban como la lana con la que jugaba un pequeño gato.

_¡Demonios!_

Esperaba ansiosa que los labios del azabache se separaran y digiera algo que la sacara de aquel pequeño trance.  
Los segundos pasaban, y Sasuke aún no le decía nada, solamente la observaba con una sonrisa divertida, y eso solo alteraba mas sus nervios, mas de lo que ya estaban.

Entrecerró sus ojos, y su mente comenzó a maquinar ideas. _¿Era real?, ¿es un Genjutsu?_ y si era cierto _¿Que estaba haciendo el ahí?_... el silencio comenzaba a abrumarla, a desesperarla lentamente, no podía hablar, su vocabulario se hizo escaso y vacío...no sabia que diría.

Junto sus manos formando un sello, abrió la boca para decir un tímido "_Kai_", pero el Uchiha se le adelantó.

--¿Genjutsu?--su voz, aquella tan intimidante la incomodo. No se trataba de una técnica ilusoria, era la pura realidad lo que veían sus ojos. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta que el tronco del viejo árbol que los sostenía, impacto contra su espalda.-¿Sorprendida?.-preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

La dueña de la melena rosada volteo el rostro esquivando su mirada penetrante. Por un momento al verlo, había querido lanzarse a sus brazos. Aunque se repitiera mil veces que estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado, verlo frente a ella, hizo que su seguridad se hiciera pedazos de golpe.

_Uhmm…_

No sacaría nada con eso, el rechazo por parte de él seria inminente, aumentaría la vergonzosa cifra de sus desaires, cosa que se juró que no se volvería a repetir.

_Dolía de solo pensarlo..._

Respiró con profundidad, recomponiendo su postura. Frunció el entrecejo con levedad y adopto una posición diferente a lo temerosa que anteriormente estaba. Se veía segura, aunque le costara mantener aquella frágil seguridad.

--¿Qu-ué...--carraspeo al ver que su voz flaqueaba--¿Qué haces aquí?—lo enfrentó con la mirada en alto. El abache claramente noto el cambio, pero su rostro no cambiaba seguía intacto, tan cual como antes.

--¿Tu que crees?--dijo de la forma mas despreocupada posible.--La respuesta es obvia.--agregó --Estoy en una _misión_ ¿no?

--¡Oh!--susurro--cierto...¿a que mas vendrías?--la joven Haruno apuño las manos con fuerza, y sus dientes rechinaron. ¿Como demonios pudo crease la idea de que el la detendría?

_Ingenua..._

Una ráfaga de viento se interpuso entre ambos, la kunoichi sintió frío. No llevaba su capa. Sus brazos descubiertos hicieron que percibiera la espesa neblina que bajaba desde el cielo.  
Un extraño pensamiento la hizo temblar aún mas, quizá... así se sentirá el corazón de Sasuke-kun. ¿Muy frio?.

--Al fin dejaras de perseguirme--dijo el Uchiha con la voz más helada que Sakura pudo haber escuchado--Tú encontraste tu futuro y yo mi tranquilidad.

_Es aún mas frío Sakura...mucho más._

La pelirosa abrió la boca ofendida, pero la volvió a cerrar. Después de todo, se esperaba algo como eso. Era Uchiha Sasuke el que tenia enfrente. Debía agradecer que después de meses no le hablara y la mirara con repulsión...

--Claro…-- sonrío de manera tosca y fingida--Ya no te molestare, ya no seré una molestia para ti.

--Hmph.--disfruto de verla ofendida, el la conocía muy bien, verla enfadada se le hacia un gran espectáculo.--¡Ahora molestaras a otro!--sus labios se curvaron mostrando una sonrisa, una cruel y reveladora.

--¿Qué?--la chica lo miró sintiendo dolorosamente la formación de un nudo en su garganta--¿Por qué tú...? ¿Cómo es que puedes...? yo solo...--la Haruno escondió su mirada entre el flequillo de su frente. Sentía su pecho apretado, el palpitar exaltado de su corazón le hacia escasa la respiración. No quería llorar, mas no. Le costaba horrores contener las lagrimas, no podía tragar... se sentía ahogada.

¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? Las cosas estaban bien como estaban, ahora prefería que Sasuke la ignorara y no le hablara, lo preferiría mil veces con tal de quitar el sentimiento de tristeza por sus palabras. Era triste, y mucho. ¿Como sentirse si la única persona que has _amado_ en tu vida te entrega personalmente a las manos de otro?

_Frustrante..._

Se asqueo de sí misma, como aún podía quererlo después de todo lo que le hizo. No entendía a su corazón desesperado, amaba a un hombre que irradiaba en felicidad-como nunca- por deshacerse de ella.

_Patética..._

Sí... lo era. Pesé al daño, aún sentía. No supero nunca su **primer amor**, nunca quiso olvidarlo. Ese que todos recordaban con recuerdos felices y soñadores...

_Siempre fallaste en eso Sakura...._

Y ahora estaba ahí, llorando por quien juró nunca mas llorar ¿Que le quedaba ahora?. Ya no podía aferrarse a sus sentimientos, nunca tubo que hacerlo, por qué nunca fueron correspondidos y jamás lo serán. Debía recomponerse, mostrarse fuerte y dura como su propia fuerza. Quizás los sentimientos permanezcan ahí, guardados en su corazón, pero nunca, en lo que resta de su vida saldrán a flote, no más.  
Aunque no amara a su futuro esposo, aunque su alma gritara agónicamente que no se rindiera por Sasuke, la bandera blanca no decaería, su rendición estaba decidida.

Flaqueo al verlo, pensó que se equivocaba en casarse, pero no...dudo por nada. No valía la pena la pena seguir pensándolo. Su destino estaba fuera de los territorios de Konoha, lejos de todo el país del fuego. Estaba-ahora sí- decidida a vivir su nueva vida junto al hombre que espera por ella, viviría y no se arrepentiría de ser la mujer que gobernaría junto a él la nación que le abría las puertas ampliamente...

_¡Determinación!_

Se mantuvo callada unos minutos, apaciguó las lágrimas y limpio sus ojos con prepotencia. El Uchiha la miraba sin perder detalle, gran curiosidad le causaba los cambios de esa chica. A su parecer, padecía de bipolaridad o...

--¡Lamento esto!--dijo con firmeza, apartando los pensamientos del azabache--No volverá a ocurrir--se voltio--Buenas noches.--de un salto bajo del árbol. Camino con tranquilidad al campamento, hasta que se perdió de los ojos del pelinegro.

Ahora las cosas cambiarían.

Solo y con una sonrisa de fascinación se quedo mirando el lugar en el cual Sakura había desaparecido. La sonrisa no duró mucho, se desvaneció haciendo volver el frío y duro semblante que acostumbraba a mostrar.

El estaba haciendo bien, lo sabia. Era su trabajo, aunque no estuviera la obligación de hacer rabiar a su-ahora- ex-compañera de equipo. Lo disfrutaría y sacaría excelentes resultados a su favor...

_¿Tu crees?_

Lo creía y apostaba por ello, Sakura era una muñeca muy manejable, donde los hilos no se movían solos, él era dueño de aquella y por tanto el decidía como actuaría la molesta muñeca-rosa.

--Esto me parece muy divertido...--sonrío de medio lado con autosuficiencia. Sus pensamientos eran grandiosos. Había venido con claros _propósitos_ a esta **misión**, y no pretendía retirarse con las _manos vacías_...

_A pesar de lo llevada a sus ideas que era la pelirosada..._

**Tendría su recompensa...**

* * *

**¡¡Demonios!!** No se lo había podido quitar de la cabeza por toda la noche, el sol ya había salido y las notorias ojeras y rojos ojos de la pelirosa, salían a relucir con los rayos del enorme sol. No había podido pegar un ojo , ni siquiera unos minutos. La conversación con Sasuke se repetía una y otra vez. No cuestionaba sus pensamientos, estaba muy clara de como seguir de ahora en adelante pero, ¡¡No se lo podia quitar de la cabeza!!

Levanto la mirada con molestia, sus guardianes estaban desayunando, menos el Capitán.

Por un arrebato guisó llorar, ¿pero y las lagrimas?

_Ya no tenia mas... dile a Uchiha que te las devuelva..._

Pasó toda la noche llorando y ahora quería volver a hacerlo.

_No tienes remedio._

Si, fue grande la sorpresa. Esperaba que fuera Sasuke, mas no esperaba su pésima actitud.

_Desgraciado..._

¡Lo es! Poco le importaba que sufriera a costa de él.

**¡Cubo de Hielo!**

_Exacto..._

Se animó así misma, si había decidido cambiar, que comenzara desde ahora. Ya no podía mostrar mas debilidad ante Sasuke, debía demostrarle que era una mujer decidida y distinta. Demostraría que había madurado, que pensaría como ninja. No le haría mas caso a lo que digiera su corazón ya no...

_Sasuke Uchiha no estaría en su vida…_

--¡Buenos días, Sakura-sama!--se acercó la chica agachándose a su altura.--¿Esta bien?. Se ve cansada.--La pelirosa le sonrío de forma amable. 

--Estoy bien, no te preocupes--bostezó y se estiro con pereza. Buscó con la mirada los rastros de Uchiha, peor no hayo nada.

--¿Quiere desayunar?.--La ojijade asintió y la Ambu se encamino a preparar su calido alimento.

Se paro de su futón lo doblo y lo guardo. Antes de comer, le pido unos minutos a su guardián, debía refrescarse, su cara y por sobre todo su mente...

El río estaba situado a un lado de su campamento, junto agua con ambas manos y la impacto contra su rostro. Gimió por lo la temperatura, pero se acostumbro. A ver si eso le ayudaba a congelar sus pensamientos.  
Una vez aseada volvió con los demás, y no solo ella sino también Sasuke, que esta vez no traía mascara.

--Buenos di...¿Capitán, su mascara?--pregunto alarmado el chico zorro.--¿Ocurrió algo, un combate?

--No.--dijo secamente, cosa que irrito a la pelirosa.--por un tonto accidente se rompió, miro a la Haruno sin distracciones. No pudo detener el sonrojo destellando en ira en su rostro. A ver ¿a quien diablos llamaba accidente tonto? ¡Cuando ella misma lo rompió! ¿Era una indirecta para ella?

--Nee.. ¿Podriamos partir ahora mismo?.--pregunto la pelirosa con nerviosismo ante la mirada profunda y oscura del azabache.

--pero...Sakura-sama, no ha desayunado.--hablo el ninja-perro

--Comeré algo en él camino--comentó convencida--¡Estoy muy ansiosa! ¡Deseo conocer pronto a mi futuro esposo!.-sonrío con sorna, mirando atenta al pelinegro.

_¡Eso es, en la cara Sakura!_

--Deberás esperar,.--Habló el Uchiha menor con leve molestia.--¡es mejor que controles tus ansias, nos quedan tres días de viaje!

--da igual, si comenzamos a primera hora llegaremos en menos tiempo.--poco a poco el moreno se comenzaba irritar ¿El era el que estaba a cargo no?

--deberás esperar sentada, de aquí no se mueve nadie sin mi autorización.--la pelirosa hizo oídos sordos y guardo sus cosas.--¿No escuchaste?

--¿Alguien va conmigo?.--ninguno de los ambus se movió, ellos sabían como eran las reglas, mandaba el capitán.--¡Bien me adelantare!--con una sonrisa jubilosa ignoró por completo al Uchiha, comenzó a caminar. Ya no haría lo que Sasuke dijera, el no la mandaba. Podía tomar decisiones por su propia cuenta.

El azabache se impaciento, no podía ignóralo, no a el. ¿Que diablos le ocurría a Sakura? su nueva actitud lo fastidiada, se le hacia raro y molestaba. Hoy tan dispuesta y ayer llorando desconsolada.

_Tal vez, la muñequita pueda mover sus hilos por si misma...Sasuke._

Sakura siguió andando, irradiaba felicidad, ya no temía hacerle frente a Sasuke, incluso le gustaba. Se sentía orgullosa y plena, por fin había dado el primer paso. Su nueva actitud la mantenía conforme, esa será la Sakura que prometió que sería. ¡La sakura que siempre tubo que ser!

Uno no decide por los demás, cada uno lo hace por si mismo. Si realmente deseas cambiar lo que haz estado haciendo mal, lo realizaras sin problemas. ¿Quienes son nuestros ventrilocuos? ¡Nosotros mismos! Cada uno es el guía de su vida.

Sasuke pensaba que el manejaba todo su alrededor, el tenia las cuerdas de sus marionetas. Sakura no era una muñeca, no. Es una mariposa que aprendió a volar con libertad, donde no hay hilos que la manejen ni **alas mecánicas** que la controlen. Ella es la que decidirá el futuro y el camino que deberá tomar...

_¿No crees...Sasuke?_

**Ohh! Que lindooo que les gustara! u-u no tenia idea para el fic, pero ya volvieron!**

**De verdad agradezco mucho sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz! ^w^**

Saluuudooos a tods!

**Matta ne!**

**¿**n.n**?**


	4. Chapter 4 ¡Altanera!

**aClaraciones: Naruto** **y Cia**. No me pertenecen

Tiene un poco de Occ.

—SasuSaku—Habla el personaje. :D

___SasuSaku_—Flash back e Inner (yo! :3)

* * *

**-*Butterfly*-.**  
_(Mariposa)_  
**Cap 4:**  
_¡Altanera!_

***~~*~~***

**L**a suave voz femenina hacia eco en el bosque. No tenia una perfecta afinación, ni era cantante profesional, pero aún así...era relajante escucharla. Así como sus pies avanzaban en el camino, seguía la letra de una canción, para los demás muy común y ordinaria, pero para ella, con mucho significado.

Llevaba cerca de una hora caminando a la cabeza de la fila. Si, fila. Los guardianes seguían sus pasos de cerca recibiendo con agradado la melodía que emitía la joven, en cambio el capitán, caminaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. ¡Estaba molesto!  
¡Claro que lo estaba! Ya no solo debía soportar el llanterío de la pelirosa, sino que también sus caprichos…

-**Yura yura to... Yuganda sora e, Kimi no motto e tonde yuke...**.--salto un tronco que se hallaba atravesado en el camino y siguió cantando.-- **Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru…Futatsu no omoi** --cada cierto tiempo miraba de reojo para tras, se divertía a lo grande viendo al Uchiha con cara de ogro.

Con cautela y muy discreta, posaba sus ojos sobre el portador del charingan, aunque no quería voltear, su rostro lo hacia por si solo.

Canturreaba para la distracción de los demás componentes del grupo. Disfrutaba cantando, pero disfrutaba aún mas, ver a Sasuke haciendo lo que ella querría...

_¡Que festín!_

--¡Maldita mujer!--bufó el Uchiha a lo lejos. No le gustaba nada de lo que estaba pasando, nada, ni un poquito. Nunca creyó que sus ordenes se doblegarían y su opinión fuera pasada a llevar o peor decir, no ser tomada en cuenta. ¡Que fastidio!.  
Nunca en su vida había lidiado con algo parecido ¡¿Como era posible que ocurriera?!  
Aunque echara mil maldiciones al aire, ahí iba tras la mujer de ojos  
verdes refunfuñando como gato en medio de una pelea...

_Una que por supuesto, no ganó..._

El era un líder natural, se imponía en cualquier lugar y momento. Era un Uchiha, el ultimo de su dinastía...¿Como era posible que una niñita contradiga sus ordenes?

_Maldita sea..._

¡Cuando era una chiquilla los lugares que iba, eran santuarios y sus órdenes las acataba como orden santa!

_¿Y ahora?_

¡ Se disfraza tras esa mascara que ni ella misma se cree, ignorándolo como si fuera la gran acción del día!

_¡Desagradable!_

Torció la boca con disgusto, al fin y al cabo esa era la misión, protegerla de los futuros peligros. No harían nada por ella si tomara un camino diferente con tal de no darle el gusto, eso seria absurdo e infantil.  
Además... debía soportarlo todo, su plan no se arruinaría con sus absurdas conductas y caprichos. Debía obligarse a tener paciencia.

Opto por conservar la calma, no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones, mas nunca las pudo aprender a demostrar. Metió las manos a su pantalón y la observo.  
Tan molesta y rezongona como ella sola. Caprichosa y llorona como ninguna otra. Tan desquiciadamente histérica y gritona...

_Todo aquello significaba la misma cosa…Sakura._

Bufó enojado, pero de pronto un agradable pensamiento ocupo su mente.

_Duraría poco_

Apostaba que poco le duraría esa-a sus ojos-repugnante actitud, a fin y al cabo era Sakura de la que estaba hablando, se aburriría de fingir mas temprano que tarde. ¡Eso era seguro!. Cuando se encaprichaba con algo, en un corto periodo lo dejaba, y eso...es exactamente lo que ocurriría.

Lo que verdaderamente sentía, saldría a flote muy pronto.

--Hmph.--sus labios se curvaron con precisión, por primera vez en su vida le agrado conocerla tanto.

Nunca fue paciente, en este caso debía aflojar un poco...aunque no dudaba de sus capacidades para terminar con el_trabajo_ rápidamente, pero si lo hacia así de rápido…no habría diversión para después.

**Y realmente quería divertirse con el asunto.**

* * *

Hace varios minutos había terminado de cantar la cuarta canción, ahora estaba callada y aburrida. Esquivaba árboles y ramas caídas con flojera. Su paso disminuía con rapidez , haciendo que los Ambus pasaran a la delantera.

Bostezó largamente tapando su boca con desgano. El desayuno le había afectado, le estaba haciendo falta, estaba sin fuerzas y con unas profundas ganas de dormir.

--Hmph...con esa lentitud no avanzaremos nada.--la voz del Uchiha golpeo sus oídos haciéndola despertar de sopetón. Lo miro a los ojos por un momento abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber que decir, recupero su postura y le regalo un encantador depreció.

_Encantador sin lugar a dudas..._

--eso no te importa.--dijo con el rostro volteado evitando que viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era demasiado vulnerable a su cercanía.

--¿Qué no estabas tan ansiosa por llegar ?.--Comento con una sonrisa burlesca.--No te veo muy emocionada por conocer a tu futuro...esposo.--Por poco y se le traba la lengua. Se le tensó la mandíbula al decir aquella palabra, por una extraña razón comenzaba a _odiarla._..

_¡¿Uhh?!...eso es nuevo._

La pelirosa pasó por alto su repentino cambio, no lo noto.  
--¿Y desde cuando te volviste tan hablador?.--pregunto la Haruno ocultando el nerviosismo con su tono agrio.

--desde que tu te volviste mas insoportable que antes.--dijo sin mas.

--¿Qué has dicho?.--pregunto la ojijade con los ojos abiertos como plato.

--Ah! resulta que ahora eres sorda.--La pelirosa se sorprendió aún mas, prefería a Sasuke con la boca cerrada. ¡Como podía decir tanta basura!.--Insoportable...

La chica se quedo como piedra clavada al suelo, mientras que Uchiha pasaba por su lado mostrando una de sus irritables sonrisas.

¡Ush! ¡Como deseaba golpearlo!

_¡Maldito hombre desesperante!_

Su rostro desencajado se volvió rojo por el coraje. Nadie la insultaba, ni mucho menos él...bueno nunca se imagino eso de Sasuke, pero que va...¡Todos los hombres son iguales!

Respiro con profundidad, caminando a un paso acelerado, dejo a tras a Sasuke llegando junto a los ambus que iban un poco mas adelantados.

-¡Sakura-sama, ya casi llegamos a Aldea Oculta de las Nubes!.--comento la ambu con alegría.--¿Sakura...sama?.--la joven retrocedió unos pasos al ver la expresión irritada de la pelirosa, no se le parecía en nada cuando le sonreía. Parecía que los ojos se le saldrían. ¡Estaba tan roja que a el tomate faltaba color si lo ponían a su lado!. Golpear al cubito de hielo, solo seria una perdida de tiempo.

_¡¿Pensaste alguna vez querer golpear a Sasuke?!_

No…

_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo…_

--ya...--dijo con las manos apuñadas a penas conteniéndose. El poderoso ceño fruncido no se lo quitaba con nada. Los ambus restantes se hicieron a un lado cuando paso, su aura oscura y maligna los alerto como si fuera un peligro mortal.

--a-ahí podría...c-comer algo y.--se calló al escuchar un quejido negativo de la kunoichi.

--¡No necesito nada, quiero llegar pronto!.--aquellas palabras llegaron a oídos del Uchiha, quien inmediatamente se hizo participe de la conversación. Su mirada alzada y semblante despreocupado, irrito aun más a la chica.

--En cuanto lleguemos a la villa, haremos una parada.--La Haruno lo miro con la mandíbula desencajada, como la hostigaba este hombre. ¿Cuanto tiempo mas se pondría en su contra? ¡Primero la insulta y ahora la contradice!

_Échale mas leña al fuego...Sasuke._

--¡No, no lo haremos, debemos llegar pronto!.--dijo la pelirosa mirando con desafío al azabache.

--¡Debe desayunar Sakura-sama!.--hablo la ambu apoyando al capitán.

--¡No, no lo necesito!.--Hum...de cierta manera era cierto, ya había tenido experiencias con las dietas y esas cosas, saltarse un desayuno no le haría nada. Estuvo una semana completa sin almorzar junto a Ino. ¡Que logro!--No debemos parar.

--¡Vamos a parar!.--la enfrento el Uchiha acercándose un poco mas a la Kunoichi.

--¡No, no lo haremos!.--Contraatacó la Haruno.

--¡Lo haremos!--

--¡Tu no me mandas!.--

--¡yo si te mando!--

--¡Oh, claro que no!

--¡Claro que si!

--¡No!.-gritó atendida. Los ambus miraban silenciosos la discusión, solo eran espectadores, ajenos a una discusión que parecía de matrimonio.

--¡Si!.--recalco el Uchiha!

--¡Te dije que no, maldita sea!.--el jade contra el azabache no se daban tregua, de sus ojos parecían desprender unos rayitos casi visibles de rivalidad. Ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, el orgullo estaba por delante.

Como siempre...

--¡Debes comer!

--¡No lo necesito!

--¡Tienes habré!

--¡Por supuesto que no!

Un sonidito bastante peculiar hizo que todos miraran a la Haruno, su barriga no decía lo mismo que ella.  
Sus tripas reclamaban por comida.

--¡En efecto, tienes hambre!.--finalizó el Uchiha con aires de ganador.

_¡Demonios!_

Las mejillas de la pelirosa brillaron adoptando un adorable color rojo. La pena y la vergüenza no se la quitaba nadie. ¡¿Por que su estomago tenia que hablar ahora?!

Justo ahora...

--¡ya saben las ordenes!.--habló el moreno. Miro a la Haruno restregándole una sonrisa en la cara.  
Ahogo un grito de frustración. Siempre terminaba perdiendo. Se preguntaba cuando seria el día en que Sasuke caería derrotado por ella. Era algo fantástico para los demás ganarle a un ninja ex-convicto clase S, pero para ella no era nada de eso. Si bien un tiempo lo admiro como un Dios, se había superado para no verlo de aquella penosa forma, confiaba en sus habilidades, y también sabia que podía ganarle...

E_sta era la ultima vez que Sasuke se burlaba de ella.._.

--Hn.--con un desprecio y sin haber desaparecido el coloreado de sus mejillas, se voltio saltando a un árbol para alejarse un poco...

_Menuda vergüenza..._

Tras cada rama que pasaba, las mejillas se le enfriaban a un ritmo lento. No quería ver la cara de arrogancia de Sasuke, estaba mas que dicho que tendría una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Era un ególatra con todas su letras, solamente decir Uchiha ya era sinónimo de egocentrismo y arrogancia.

_Ve el lado positivo..._

El se entero de que no se dejaría dominar por él, no señor. Se alegro un poco al recordarse tan retadora haciéndole frente. No aparto el rostro ni se intimido con su mirada como en el pasado, había avanzado, por lo menos un poco.  
Cuando tenia doce lo único que quería era besarlo, no se le ocurrió que el futuro seria todo lo contrario, no se imaginaba enfrentando ni mucho menos discutiendo con Sasue.  
Se enorgullecía-dejando de lado la bochornosa situación antes pasada- de saber que podía cambiar, este era un paso para lograr su cometido.

_¡Bien dicho!_

Hmph...Ya lo había dicho una y otra vez, Sakura era tan predecible, que a veces pensaba que tendría un buen futuro como adivinador. Sus reacciones eran tan básicas he infantiles que todo lo que pensaba se hacia realidad. Es altanería la borraría el mismo, solo era cuestión de tiempo.  
Cuando en los retos hay rebeldía, el juego se pone aún más divertido y tentador a seguir jugando. Se sentía muy capas, su seguridad era el principal arma para ganar todos y cada uno de los retos que la vida le presentaba.

_Y Sakura… no era una excepción._

* * *

**L**a tarde se estaba acabando cuando avistaron un pequeño pueblo, era como la cuarta parte del tamaño de Konoha. Escasas personas se habían reunido en-lo que al juicio de los ambus-era la calle principal. No había bullicio y los pocos comerciantes que habían, no tenían ni los ánimos de ofrecer sus productos. . Era un atardecer frío, y aún mas se podía sentir el hielo que emanaba, estando un amplio río rodeándolo.

Bueno...el pais del rayo estaba rodeado de mar, no era extraño seguir encontrándose con ríos y lagos.

Todo esto le importo un pepino a la kunoichi, lo que único que podía pensar era toda la comida que habría, bueno no anta, el lugar se veía pobre, pero con lo que le dieran se quedaría satisfecha.

Apretando su barriga con las manos trataba de que los vergonzosos sonidos no escaparan. Parecía que sufría de un dolor de panza tan inmenso que sus piernas se doblaban...

_Tampoco es para tanto..._

¡Pero tenía hambre!

Antes de salir de la Hoja ni se le paso por la mente guardar algunas provisiones. ¡Pensó que no las necesitaría! ¡¿Que clase de Ninja olvida eso?!

_Fácil..._

Definitivamente debía ser una Haruno, pelirosada, con súper fuerza...

Se alivio al ver las pequeñas casas alumbradas por la ultima luz del dia, una linda ceremonia para que su estomago recibiera las delicias de la comida.

Sasuke miraba entretenido a la chica, por mas que quisiera disimular que moría de hambre, estaba que corría por comerse los vegetales de los huertos. Esa mujer era todo un personaje.

Se acercó un poco a ella, con claras intenciones de fastidiarla. Sakura no lo dejo, antes que su mano tocara el antebrazo de la pelirosada, ya lo había quitado.

--¡permiso!.--dijo antes de salir corriendo colina abajo. Se alejo del azabache de inmediato, la pelea y los insultos aún no se le borraban e la memoria.

_Rencorosa…_

Tenia razones para serlo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver un casi-local de comida, no dudo ni un segundo en entrar. Con su escandalosa aparición, irrumpió el silencio sepulcral del lugar diciendo "¡Déme toda la comida que tenga!"

_Mejor dicho gritando..._

--traeré...comida--. la pelirosa asintió sin chistar. No le importo lo oscuro del lugar y el silencio que molestaba sus oídos. Estaba emocionada, después de todo un día de espera, al fin se serviría un gigante plato de alimento.

El pelinegro y los ambus entraron al lugarcillo por el cual la ojijade había desaparecido. De enseguida el Uchiha noto el ambiente, así como los demás guardianes. La gente los miraba como si fueran bichos raros. Esas personas no se veían muy amistosas.

_Eso no pintaba nada bueno..._

Un hombre de sombrero pasó por su lado regalándole un empujón, a propósito. El duro cuerpo del azabache recibió sin inmutarse aquel golpe. Los ojos mieles de aquel hombre fue lo único que alcanzó a distinguir de su rostro oculto. De seguro era una borracho-busca-pleitos-sin razón.  
Seria fuerza mal gastada pelear contra un hombre así, y si lo hiciera de seguro con una mano atada le ganaría.

--Idiota...—subió su tono esperando que el misterioso hombre escuchara, claramente no lo hizo, entre tambaleos abandonó el lugar sin intenciones de girar.

--¿Donde esta?--la voz del ambu-zorro lo hizo volver al objetivo que de verdad importaba, no estaba de ánimos para pelear con basuras ordinarias y débiles.  
Buscó con la mirada a Sakura, hasta que encontró el bulto rosa que buscaba, estaba en el final con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro. Tan ajena a la tensión que se respiraba entre todos aquellas personas

Por su lado, al ver entrar al moreno se deshizo de la sonrisa de inmediato. Todos sus momentos felices los rompía el.

--Sakura-sama...¿no cree que es mejor ir a otro lugar?.--pregunto la chica mirando para todas las direcciones. Había algo raro ahí, de eso no había duda. La gente, mejor dicho los hombres eran extraños, y meseras lo decían todo con la poca ropa que llevan...

--no...--sonrío como una infante. Nunca creyó emocionarse tanto esperando la comida.--ya ordené.

Los guardianes ocuparon las sillas restantes de la mesa de la pelirosa, aunque fingieran estar despistados, sus sentidos estaban preparados para cualquier movimiento o ruido extraño.  
Sasuke no dejaba de analizar todo el lugar, sentía chackas, no muy fuertes pero los sentía. Las paredes viejas colmadas de polvo, algunos vidrios quebrados y unas cuantas telarañas por los rincones.  
No se le escapaba nada, ni siquiera la inmunda mesa de madera en la cual Sakura deba golpecitos con las palmas.

_Vaya lugar que se fue a meter…_

La mujer peliroja que había atendido a la Sakura, se acerco a la mesa con un caminar bastante... especial. No había tardado tiempo en llegar, se distrajo con algunos...clientes antes de traer la orden.--niña...esa es la comida.--una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

--¿Que diablos? alarmó la pelirosa.--¿Donde esta el sushi, el ramen, los vegetales? ¿Hay algo de eso aquí?.--frente a ella humeaba un café muy claro para su gusto y una pan que parecía estar añejo.

--¡Fíjate donde estas niñita! ¡Esto no es lo que piensas!.--A ciencia cierta, si hubiera sido un poquito menos despistada se hubiera fijado que estaba en un... bar. Si un bar, uno bastante burdo y con mujeres de aquellas...de esas de una noche y ligeras de ropa.

_Un bar de mala muerte..._

--¡déjate de armar tanto alboroto y...

--¡No te permito que le hables de esa manera a Sakura-sama!.--alzó la voz la chica ambu antes de la pelirosa.--¡No le alces la voz!--Sakura la miro en silencio.

--¿Sakura-sama?.--detrás de los marcos negros de los anteojos, sus ojos la examinaron de pies a cabeza. Viendo el hasta mas mínimo detalle sin dejar ninguna imperfección al margen.

--¿Que me ves? pelirosa la miro con una ceja alzada. ¿Quien rayos se creía esa mujer mirándola de esa forma?!

--no pareces una...autoridad. No tienes la pinta de princesita....

--¡vete! voz prepotente del Uchiha hizo que volteara la cabeza a mirarlo, no se había enterado de su presencia, y no sintió su chacka. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al volver a verlo.

--¡S-sasuke-sama...eres tú!--gritó eufórica lanzándose a sus brazos. A la Haruno casi se le caen los ojos del asombro. Acaso Sasuke ...**¿La conocía?**

***~~*~~~***

* * *

Oyasumi~Nasai *0*

Aquí actualizando! ¡Gracias por sus mensajitos! ¡Fueron muchos! ¡Arigato! *¬*

#haruno-fan# me alegra que te gusten mis historias, trataré de mejorar para ustedes, son la razón para continuar! n.n

A todas las personitas que siguen Butterfly Espero no decepcionarlas, eso no me gustaría u.u . Espero que me sigan acompañando durante los capis que vienen ¡Estoy muy feliz de saber que lo que escribo les gusta ¡Gracias de verdad! :3

**Traducción de la canción** : Yura Yura - 9º Opening Naruto  
"En estos cielos de ondas  
volveré hasta él...  
Por que siempre hemos estado juntos...  
el espacio entre nosotros  
se ha vuelto demasiado grande..."

PD: **¿Quien será esa mujer? O.O ¿Que planea Sasuke?**

**Nos leemos en el prox capitulo!******

Matta ne!*

**¿?**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Celos?

**aClaraciones: Naruto** **y Cia**. No me pertenecen

Tiene un poco de Occ.

—SasuSaku—Habla el personaje. :D

___SasuSaku_—Flash back e Inner (yo! :3)

* * *

**-*Butterfly*-.**  
_(Mariposa)_  
**Cap 5:**  
_¿Celos?_

***~~*~~***

**C**on los ojos abiertos por el asombro, observaba la escena en silencio. La peliroja se había lanzado contra Sasuke como si fuera una piraña hambrienta. Estaba guindada a su cuello repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre. Sin duda-a su pesar-la conocía, pues no hacia ni siquiera un pequeño intento por quitársela de encima.  
Permanecía quieto dejándose tocar por la mujer de anteojos, mientras que la kunoichi se removía incomoda en su asiento...

--¡Sasuke, no pensé volver a verte!--chilló restregándose sin ningún pudor contra su cuerpo.--¡Te extrañé!

_¡Oh diablos!… ¿Por qué no apartas la mirada y ya?_

Estaba grabando entre sus recuerdos algo que no prefería recordar. Sus ojos tomaron voluntad propia al no apartar la vista de la escena.  
Luchaba por dejar de mirar lo que siempre la atormento en Konoha. No era extraño ver a Sasuke con distintas mujeres luego de cada misión. Aunque le doliera, era algo que lastimosamente tubo que aprender a aceptar.

_Algo que no era nuevo..._

Pero aún así, le dolía verlo tan de cerca...

-- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? Viniste por mí ¿cierto?--preguntó la pelirroja. La joven Haruno torció la boca al ver que Sasuke no decía nada.

_Maldito..._

La kunoichi observó a sus guardianes de reojo, parecía que la situación no les importara ni un poco. Como si la escenita que estaban montando los dos frente a ella fuera algo cotidiano, ni prestaban atención.

--vete, Karin.--La ojijade de inmediato guió sus ojos al Uchiha. Ya estaba confirmado, se conocían, y aparentemente muy a fondo. Siguió observando curiosa la situación.

--pero Sasuke-sama...debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido ¡No me dejes de nuevo!

Aparto al fin la mirada tratando de no mostrar lo que realmente sentía. Ya no debería importarle nada relacionado con Sasuke, ni siquiera sus mujeres.  
No debería sentir el pecho apretado ni darle importancia al destello de tristeza que se albergaba lentamente en su corazón. Ella se iba a casar con otro hombre, no podía pensar en otro más que no fuera él.  
No debería sentir las ganas de ser ella quien lo abrazaba sin ser negada, no debería sentir nada al ver a Sasuke con otra, no tendría por que sentir celos de aquella mujer...

_Sakura..._

Aunque no debería seguir pensando en el azabache, de igual forma lo seguía haciendo. No podía deshacerse de los sentimientos que por años guardo en su corazón, de un día para otro.

-- Nee... Tenias razón.--comentó la kunoichi a la chica ambu.--Tal vez hay un lugar mejor para ío de forma dulce llamando la atención de cierto moreno.

--¡Como usted diga!.--Todos se pusieron de pie con ella a excepción del capitán y la camarera. La pelirosa saco dinero de su bolso y lo dejo en la mesa, estaba segura que sobraría con eso.

--Quizá...el capitán necesite privacidad.-- dijo evitando mirar al Uchiha.

-- ¿A donde creen que van? --Habló el azabache observando directamente a la pelirosa.-- No he dado ninguna orden --La mujer de anteojos miró a todos de arriba abajo.

-- Deja que se vallan Sasuke-sama, así podemos estar...

-- ¡Cállate Karin! --la interrumpió. Al parecer el hombre se estaba enfadando, pero aún así no quito a la camarera de sus piernas.

_Desgraciado…_

-- ¡Oh... vamos Sasuke, hazle caso a tu... amiguita! --escupió la pelirosa haciendo que Karin se levantara a encararla.

-- ¡¿Quien diablos te crees para tratarme así?! --se defendió.

--Uhm... será mejor que nos vayamos -- comentó la kunoichi con una sonrisa demasiado amplia -- No suelo perder el tiempo con mujeres como estas --dijo mientras se volteaba y caminaba a la Salida.

_¡Bien dicho! ¡En tu cara Zorra!_

Al cruzar la puerta escuchó el griterío de la mujer, si quiere pelea que se busqué a otra, pelear por un hombre es lo mas bajo que podría llegar a hacer una mujer. Y por supuesto no se rebajaría a su nivel.

_Y menos por Sasuke..._

Los ambus no dejaron pasar tiempo al ver que la Haruno se escapaba, la siguieron de inmediato, sin importar lo que les diría su capitán después...

-- ¡Sakura-sama! ¿No cree que debamos esperar a Sasuke-san? -- la pelirosa de inmediato negó la petición del chico zorro.

-- Dejémoslo, tiene asuntos importantes que atender. Además debemos buscar un lugar para cenar. -- Los guardianes asintieron y comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

Volteo el rostro esperando ver a Sasuke, pero...no vio nada. Las luces apenas alumbraban y ni rastro del azabache.

_Prefirió quedarse en el bar con otra compañía…__  
_  
Ya ni sabia de que se sorprendía. Estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas, nunca fue una prioridad y nunca lo será para Sasuke, aunque estuviera en una misión. Para él, ella era el asunto menos importante que podía tener.

Bufó cabizbaja. No quería verlo con otra, no bajo sus narices, el solo hecho de imaginar lo que harían, le causaba repulsión. Podía aguantar escuchar los rumores o verlo desde lejos, pero nunca espero que se lo restregara en la cara. Era otra puñalada más de las tantas que le había dado en el corazón.

Se maldecía a si misma por no dejar de pensar en eso. No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Sasuke siendo abrazado por esa peliroja. Ella en su tiempo era la única que podía hacer eso...pero ahora, lo puede hacer cualquiera.

_¡Mujeriego!_

Su nariz comenzó a dolerle y los ojos a picarle. ¡No podía llorar! Trataba de ser fuerte, pero si se trataba de Sasuke, todo de ella era debilidad. Se concentro pensando en otras cosas y personas; en su maestra, en Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y en sus amigas. El sentimiento de tristeza se disipo de su corazón cuando vio sus rostros. Aunque estuvieran lejos, ella los mantenía cerca en su corazón y en sus recuerdos. De solo pensar en ellos la reconfortaba, se los imaginaba animándola para seguir a delante.

Sonrío al aire.

-- Sakura-sama, ¿gusta de Ramén? -- la voz amable de la única chica de los guardianes, la hizo volver a la realidad -- Encontramos un pequeño lugar, pero la comida es bastante buena -- No se había dado ni cuanta cuando se quedo atrás de ellos.

-- ¡Claro!

Tanto Sasuke, Sasuke... que hasta el hambre se le había quitado.

Hizo que su mente pensara en todo menos en el azabache, podía hacer lo que quisiera con la chica. Ya no le importaba. Era tal como lo dijo el; Ella había encontrado su futuro y el su tranquilidad. Por más acido que fuera el comentario, era verdad.

-- ¡Muero de Hambre!

* * *

¡**M**ujer del demonio! ¡¿Que mierda estará pensando?!

Ni siquiera lloró al verlo con otra, y eso que esperaba mucho más que eso...

_¿Un escena de celos?_

Hmph...

Quería que reaccionara, y dejara la estupidez que estaba haciendo, estaba seguro que al verlo con otra mujer, sus sentimientos por él serian aún mas visibles.

_No ocurrió nada de eso..._

Al momento en que vio a Karin, le intereso la idea de hacer un pequeño montaje, pensó desde ya en usarla. Dejó que su antigua compañera lo tocase por donde quisiera, solo para hacer explotar de ira a la joven Haruno.

_Pero no..._

Como es tan terca la chica, de seguro se hizo la fuerte ante la escena. Cuando la encontrara, donde sea que estuviese, de seguro estaría llorando.

Sus actitudes de grandeza y fortaleza comenzaban a fastídiale aún mas que las reacciones caprichosas que tenia. Al momento que se fue con los otros ambus, casi la desconoció. La Sakura que el perfectamente conocía, no poseía el concepto de la fortaleza. Sakura y debilidad encajaban como anillo al dedo en una oración, por algo aún seguía seguro que la mascara que se había puesto para encararlo, no era mas que una estupidez que se desvanecería en muy poco tiempo, gracias él.

-- ¡Sasuke-sama, no puedes irte así! --gritó la camarera al salir corriendo tras él. El moreno luego de unos minutos que Sakura desapareció, aparto a Karin de un empujón. No tenia nada mas que hacer ahí -- Nosotros tenemos algo pendiente.-- el Uchiha se frenó de inmediato --No puedes olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-- Deja de hablar estupideces.--dijo al momento de seguir con su camino.

-- ¡Sasuke! --gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre él. Cosa que molesto de sobremanera al azabache, ya estaba molesto y viene esta y lo sigue fastidiando, las mujeres que lo rodean son un problema.

-- ¡Aléjate de una buena vez! --le tomo las manos y la empujo haciendo perdiera el equilibrio por segundos. -- No estoy de humor para zorras... ¡Piérdete!

Karin arrugo el entrecejo, la expresión del Uchiha volvía a ser la misma de antes, no se parecía en nada cuando se dejaba toquetear por ella.

Frío e Insensible.

Se cruzó de brazos observando como el chico se alejaba a un paso veloz. A fin de cuentas, era la primera vez de las tantas que lo vería. No debía desesperarse, el la buscaría de todas maneras...

_Debía aguantar con el teatrito un poco mas…_

-- ¡Karin te esperan! -- la mujer torció la boca y entro. Un nuevo cliente aguardaba por ella.

A pesar de que el pueblo fuera pequeño y con poca población, de igual manera le tomo su tiempo encontrar a Sakura. Llegó a pensar que habían seguido el camino sin él al no encontrarlos, pero no, simplemente no podrían completar la misión sin él.

Dio vueltas como idiota alrededor de la calle principal, revisó cada posada que encontraba, y ni luces de la Haruno.

Se apoyo en la pared de una pequeña casa para analizar la situación, cuando una melena rosada se movió tras el vidrio a unos cuantos metros.

_Con que ahí estaba..._

--...vamos chicos, ni siquiera puedo llamarlos, no les pido mas que el nombre, solo eso.--al parecer la conversación estaba bastante buena. Todos comiendo una gran porción de ramén mientras la pelirosa parloteaba animadamente.

_Y no lloraba...Sasuke._

-- Sakura-sama...la identidad de los ambus es lo que mas debemos cuidar, eso…

-- ya lo sé, pero piénsenlo. No les pido que se quiten la mascara, solo quiero saber sus nombres. Además...yo no regresaré a la villa si temen que pueda delatarlos.--Inconcientemente los labios del Uchiha se curvaron en una sonrisa. Le sonaba ridículo escuchar a Sakura diciendo esas cosas. Ni cuenta se daría cuando ocurriera todo lo contrario.

-- Momoko...--soltó de pronto la ambu-gato.--me llamo Momoko.--la pelirosa pareció feliz.

-- Es muy lindo ¿puedo llamarte Momo-chan?--Ella de inmediato acepto. La kunoichi le envío una mirada al ambu-perro para que se animara.

-- Ryuu, Sakura-sama. Puede llamarme como desee.--La Haruno agradeció sonriendo.

-- Me llamo Takeshi...—dijo el chico-zorro un tanto serio.

-- Estoy muy feliz de saber que confían en mi, nunca diré nada de ustedes, son muy amables.--dejó el plato de Ramén a un lado apoyándose en la mesa.-- Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura...encantada de conocerlos; Momo-chan, Ryuu-kun, Takeshi-san.-- dijo reverenciando con levedad. Los rostros bajo las mascaras formaron una amplia sonrisa, la chica tenia carisma y lo contagiaba.

-- Acaban de romper la regla mas importante de todas.--La voz firme del Uchiha los exalto a todos. Lo cierto es, que hace varios minutos ya estaba concentrado oyendo la conversación. Decidió que ya era hora de participar.--Se dejaron manipular por esta niña.--señalando a Sakura con la barbilla.

--nosotros lo hicimos por voluntad propia, sabíamos las consecuencias, Capitán...

--¿Por que tienes que ser tan correcto y amargado? -- se quejó la pelirosa sin darle importancia a su presencia, tomó nuevamente el plato de Ramén, volviendo a comer.-- Yo les dije que lo hicieran, déjalos...

--No deberían haber cedido.--Le envío a los chicos una mirada rígida y espeluznante.--Aunque Haruno lo rogara no debían hacerlo.

--¿Tienes hambre? --pregunto de pronto la kunoichi con falsa amabilidad --- quizá es eso, estas mas malhumorado, ó.--lo miró directamente a los ojos-- tal vez, no te funciono con la chica...esa--El moreno intuyo algo en ese extraño tono en la voz de pelirosa, lejos de enfadarse, debía aprovechar sus palabras para sacar puntos a favor de su juego.

--si supieras Haruno -- la miro con firmeza trasmitiéndole cuan equivocada estaba.-- Hmph -- Se alejo de ellos mostrando una sonrisa irritante, se sentó frente a ellos en otra mesa, murando justo el perfil de Sakura.

_¡Ahora llora Haruno!_

Oyó crujir los palillos en las manos de la kunoichi , hasta el punto de que uno se partió por la mitad.

_¿Celos?_

Hmph. El Uchiha embozo otra sonrisa, pero una verdadera sonrisa burlesca. Había conseguido lo que quería. Sakura estaba molesta y por sobretodo...**Celosa**.

-- Hace días que me hago una pregunta chicos--dijo la kunoichi como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso sin duda asombro al azabache.

_¿Estaba mal no?_

--Alguno de ustedes conoce a mi futro esposo --diciendo las ultimas palabras mirando de reojo al Uchiha.

--Yo creo que si...--comentó Ryuu. Repentinamente el moreno deseo coserle la boca para que dejara de hablar-- hace como dos años, en ese entonces su padre era el Feudal del Rayo.--el portador del sharingan miro a la pelirosa, se veía interesada.

_Otra vez fingía..._

-- Yo también lo vi. En una misión, justo cuando su padre había fallecido --agregó Momoko.--Realmente no se sabe mucho de él, pocas veces se muestra a la gente, dicen que muy bueno, amable y joven.—

-- ¿Joven? --preguntó la ojiverde con entusiasmo. Sasuke ya sabía como era, y eso extrañamente le molestaba.

_¿Quién es el celoso aquí?_

-- Lo es, según dicen, es muy agraciado --vio como los ojos de la Haruno se estrellaron contra los suyos. La chica de inmediato aparto la mirada y emitió un grito celebrando.

-- No es que me importe la aparecía, pero seria genial que tuviéramos la misma edad --el moreno bufó. Esa mirada verdosa ya decía que le estaba restregando el asunto en la cara.  
Que lo hiciera cuantas veces quisiera, si quería sacar _sus celos_, no conseguiría ni un pizca de ellos...

_¿A no?_

-- ¡Quiero conocerlo pronto! ¡Ya me muero de ganas!--Agrego la chica haciendo que una electrizante punzada impactara en el estomago del azabache. El hombre ignoro la nueva reacción de su cuerpo como si nada .

Paso tiempo escuchando las estupideces que la pelirosa decía con respecto a su " futuro esposo". Cosas realmente entupidas.  
Como le agrado el momento en que se marcharon a la posada. No aguantaba ni un minuto mas cerca de Haruno escuchando sus falsos dichos...

_Falsos...¿eh?_

El día terminaba, para su felicidad la tarde no se iba sin dejar buenos resultados. Por más que intentara y se esforzara en cubrir sus sentimientos, estaba aun mas seguro que Sakura estaba celosa, algo productivo al final del día, cosa que lo ponía de un gran Humor.

_Una Sakura celosa era aún más fácil de manejar_... 

* * *

**S**akura suspiro. Durante un día largo y abrumador, al fin se daba un tiempo para ella. Llevarle la contra y celar a Sasuke era realmente agotador sumado a las horas de viaje.  
Debía caer la noche para que la soledad le hiciera compañía y la ayudara a pensar.

Se escabullo de la posada escondiendo su chacka en silencio, no serviría de nada que la acompañaran necesitaba su momento a solas.

_Al fin..._

No le apetecía ni le agradaba el baño de la casa en la cual pasaría la noche, había tanto lago alrededor de la cuidad, que sin lugar a dudas debía aprovecharlo.

Llevando todas las cosas necesarias para un largo y relajante baño, se escabullo por los árboles y arbustos hasta llegar a un buen lugar apartado. Estaba oscuro y el brillo de la luna se reflejaba en el agua, era algo realmente hermoso que aprovecharía por largo rato.

Se despojo de toda la ropa, temblando ligeramente por el frío de la noche. No le importo demasiado, debía meterse cuanto antes al agua, si es que alguien pasaba o la veía. Cosa que estaba completamente segura que no ocurriría, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y en el pueblo no andaba ni un alma...

-- ¡Ugh! --el sonido se escapó de su boca, el agua estaba congelada. Cuando su cuerpo estuvo completamente bañado por las aguas cristalinas, su cuerpo lentamente se empezó a acostumbrar a la temperatura.

_Relajante..._

Se aseo por completo y con tranquilidad. Necesitaba un baño cuanto antes, caminar y dormir en el suelo, son unas de las razones más importantes por la cual su cuerpo pedía a gritos su usual limpieza.

-- Sasuke...eres un idiota -- pensó de pronto, había logrado quitárselo por un buen tiempo de la cabeza y ahora lo recordaba nuevamente. Se sumergió con violencia al ver que el moreno no se iba de sus pensamientos. Se imaginaba que había echo con la peliroja... y se preguntaba una y otra vez lo que habría pasado entre ellos, y como se conocieron.

Aún aguantando la respiración negó con la cabeza, haciendo que las burbujas encontraran la superficie.

Ya conocía un poco...

_Casi nada..._

De su esposo, debía pensar más en él que en otro. Sabia que era joven, con eso se animo, sonrío al imaginarse su cabello ¿Seria negro o café oscuro? ¿Dé que color tendría sus ojos? ¿Seria una persona buena?

_¡Que importaba!_

Solo esperaba tener un lindo futuro junto a él.

Salio a la superficie satisfecha. Pensar en su esposo, era emocionante, mas que pensar en el Ogro de Uchiha.

_¡Oh si!_

Antes de salir por completo, sus brazos buscaron algo con que secarse, un escalofrío le había avisado que el baño nocturno había terminado. La oscuridad la cegaba, pero se le hacia extraño que su blanca toalla no se notara, y sobre todo, que no se hallara donde la había dejado.

-- **¿Buscas esto?**--.

*~~*~~*

* * *

¡Holaaaaa! :D

Luego de una larga ausencia, vuelvo ¡Lo siento! Este capi me resulto mas difícil de lo que esperaba, no sabia como armar o que orden seguir u_u

Lamento hacerlas esperar T.T demo! Traje conti! :3

Me gustaría hacer una aclaración X), en mi fic, pongo ambu! Cuando la palabra original es **anbu** XDD! Si …eso me pasa por chiflada haha XD! Lo dejare así, en mi historia se llamaran así! XD! (Si Kishi supiera ¬¬)

Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre en suspensito! ;3

Gracias por sus coment! Realmente son geniales! ¡Arigato!

**Matta ne!**

**¿?**


	6. Chapter 6 ¡El Cerezo tiene dueño!

**aClaraciones: Naruto** **y Cia**. No me pertenecen

Tiene un poco de Occ.

—SasuSaku—Habla el personaje. :D

___SasuSaku_—Flash back e Inner (yo! :3)

**-*Butterfly*-.**  
_(Mariposa)_  
**Cap 6:**  
_¡El Cerezo tiene dueño!_

**L**a bandada de pájaros negros voló despavorida de los árboles. El grito había sido tan potente, que las pobres aves volaron asustadas de sus nidos.  
¿Como diablos no sintió otra presencia alterna? ¡Era una ninja! Una Younin de Elite. ¿Pudo tanto desconcentrarse, solo pensando? Debería retirarse de su cargo, pasó por alto algo tan básico como percibir los chackas ajenos, eso era un error que sin lugar a dudas, podía haberle costado la vida.

Se hundió en el agua tratando de ocultar su cuerpo con sus manos. Menudo susto que había pasado al escuchar esa voz y verlo frente a ella. Prefería que en realidad la hubiera descubierto un pervertido, lo prefería mil veces con tal de no ver a la persona que la miraba descaradamente.

-- ¿¡Que diablos pretendes, Uchiha!.-- Gritó nuevamente enrojecida de ira y al mismo tiempo de vergüenza.-- ¡Deja de mirarme de una buena vez!

Ahí estaba el moreno- que ni se inmuto por sus gritos- con su postura elegante y su mano estrechada. Parecía divertido mirándola, los escándalos que hacia la chica comenzaban a agradarle...poco a poco.

_Diría ...más y más._

-- Ayudarte. Eso hago.--dijo ladeando la cabeza para ver un poco mas de piel de la Haruno.

-- ¡No necesito nada de ti! ¡Vete pervertido! --El moreno la ignoro, se agachó para mirarla mas de cerca y de esa manera intimidarla un poco mas. Después de todo no había sido mala idea seguirla.

**.-*Flash Back*-.**

_El Lugar era asqueroso, ya decía ya que amanecería durmiendo con unas cuantas ratas abrigándolo. ¡La posada era un asco y sobre todo su habitación! Con suerte había una tabla que aparentaba ser una cama.___

¿Eres un ninja no?__

Hmph.__

Se acomodo como pudo en el estrecho espacio, a fin de cuentas había dormido en lugares parecidos, pero sin lugar a dudas, prefería mil veces el suelo del bosque.__

Ya estaba por quedarse dormido cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación de a lado. Sabía perfectamente quien dormía ahí. Sonrío con descaro al imaginar ese rostro en su mente.__

Sakura...__

Los pasos se multiplicaron avanzando, todo pareció guardar silencio para dejar escuchar el sonido de la puerta trasera. ¿Qué diablos planeaba hacer a estas horas? ¿Acaso se estaba escapando?__

No lo creo...__

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y la siguió. Escondió su chacka como nunca lo había hecho. No es que le importara lo que hiciera esa chica, en absoluto. Solo cumplía su misión.__

Eso ni tu te lo crees...__

La kunoichi miraba insistentemente hacia tras, quería asegurarse que nadie la siguiera. ¡Pobre de ella! Debía quedarse con las ganas, un Uchiha ya iba tras sus pasos.__

La oyó soltar un suspiro antes de que el se subiera a un árbol. La Haruno miró por varios minutos el río y luego procedió a quitarse la ropa.__

¡Oh!__

Las botas y la sudadera roja ya habían quedado fuera. Su piel era increíblemente blanca, exquisitamente lechosa. Soltó su cabello del amarre para dejarlo caer en cascada por su espalda. La fragancia de los cerezos inundó sus fosas nasales aturdiéndolo. Era increíble lo fantástico que olía esa mujer.__

--¿Que mier... --El chico infiltrado sacudió la cabeza. ¡Ese olor era asqueroso!. Compuso una mueca de asco y siguió viendo.__

¿Con que asqueroso eh?__

Un conocido calor lo llenó de solo ver parte de la desnudez de Sakura. Sus pechos quedaron a la vista, esas redondeces no eran muy grandes, pero claramente caían en cada una de sus manos. Se veían expuestas y suaves al tacto.__

¡Pechos erguidos y perfectos!__

Tragó con dificultada al ver que sus pants se deslizaban por sus piernas. Un deslumbrante trasero le dejó una magnifica vista desde arriba. Sus piernas torneadas y cremosas, lo llevaban a perderse en lo despampanantes que eran aquellos glúteos.__

Sakura estaba en todo su esplendor frente a él.__

Pensó varias veces como seria ver a Sakura desnuda-cuando los chicos hablaban de sus compañeras- estaba seguro de que seria la tabla que aparentaba ser con la ropa Ninja. Casi se cae de espalda al ver la perfección que derrochaba su ex-compañera. ¡Parecía irreal, una diosa inalcanzable!__

Pervertido...__

-- ¡Ugh! -- Su pantalón pareció achicarse a una talla menor. Sakura había gemido por la temperatura del agua, y eso no había ayudado en nada. Solo había hecho crecer su impensada excitación.__

¿Sasuke estaba...?__

-- Sasuke...eres un idiota -- Las palabras llegaron a los oídos del azabache desconcertándolo. Todo el calor que su cuerpo había almacenado-gracias a ella- se había esfumado encontrándose con la friolenta noche.__

¡No lo había alabado, lo había insultado! Torció la boca aguantándose las ganas de ir a encararla, pero de inmediato esa idea tuvo una reemplazante muy satisfactoria...__

Sakura, estaba pensando en él…__

Se sintió poderoso, verla chapotear y sumergirse con violencia, no hacia más que hacer crecer su ego. Sakura no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, por más que lo intentara no podía.__

Aunque pusiera resistencia, seguía siendo de él.__

_**¿Suya?**___

-- ¡Por dios! --bufó, esa chica era una mas de sus retos personales ¿Que diablos le importaba que siguiera queriéndolo? ¿Que mierda le importaba que fuera de otro o de él?__

Te importa más de lo que crees...Sasuke.__

--Hn. --limpio su cabeza de pensamientos entupidos. No se había dado ni cuenta que Haruno había terminado su baño. Sus pechos quedaron a la vista nuevamente, no estaba mal mirarla, no lo hace un pervertido querer ver un par de pechos más ¿no?__

¡No... para nada!__

Después de todo, había visto tantas mujeres, y con mejores dotes. Realmente no le molestaba volver a ver a Haruno sin ropa.__

No le molestaba, solo le gustaba y más...__

Bajó del árbol con decisión, tomó el objeto que la chica buscaba. Estaba decido a comenzar a tirar las primeras cartas de la partida.

***Fin del Flash Back***

-- ¿¡Que no me escuchas! --preguntó exaltada. Alejo sus pensamientos para enfocarse en el tiempo real. --¡No necesito nada de ti! ¡Nada!

-- Si me necesitas, y mas de lo que crees...Sakura.--sus ojos carbones se encontraron con los claros orbes de la pelirosa. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.-- Tras cada peligro en las misiones, siempre terminabas en mis brazos. Sin mi, hoy no estarías viva.--La chica se indigno por completo.

-- Eres peor de lo que imaginaba -- escupió la Haruno con fastidio. Sus pies comenzaron a helarse y sus dientes a castañar, tenia frío, y el ser insensible ahí adelante no lo entendía.-- ¡Eres un maldito arrogante y mas pervertido de lo que pensé!

-- No me interesa lo que pienses de mi, niñita. Nunca tubo relevancia.-- La ojijade compuso una sonrisa.

-- Nunca espere eso, Uchiha.--su mirada desafiante descoloco al moreno, pero su semblante no cambio nada por fuera.-- ¡Dame eso de una vez, mirón-pervertido!.--una carcajada salio impotente de los labios del moreno. Sakura no pudo mas que sorprenderse, Sasuke nunca se había reído tan fuerte y de esa manera.

_Lastima que era una risa burlona..._

--¿Yo?...¿Espiándote a ti? ¡Haruno no me hagas reír!.--a la pelirosa se le trabó la lengua.-- ¡No me interesa espiar a una "niñita"!--Sakura se ofendió aún mas.--No tienes lo que busco en las mujeres, estas por debajo de ese nivel.

_Mentiroso..._

--No te creo .--Respondió Haruno con la frente en alto. No le dio importancia a sus palabras, como había dicho antes, no le daría el gusto de verla derrotada.--No te contradigas, si no me espiabas, no tendrías por que estar aquí. Y por lo que me ayudabas en las misiones, no era por que yo te lo pedía, lo hacías por tu propia cuenta.

_¡Victoria!_

El chico enmudeció, Sakura no hizo mas que decir la verdad. Ahora el mismo se recriminaba haber hecho cosas por esa molestosa. No planeaba ayudarla siempre, pero a la hora de verla en peligro sus sentidos se activaban y su cuerpo actuaba por cuenta propia.  
Por eso la quería lejos de él, ella molestaba su tranquilidad y hacia que todas sus actitudes estudiadas, fueran remplazas por otras improvisadas. Siempre cambiando lo que para el ya era un hecho.

_Era una molestia con todas sus letras..._

Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke se sintió intimidado, y por la persona que nunca-de los jamases-pensó.

_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿No?_

-- No te pases de lista --dijo mostrando su actitud de siempre.-- Estas usando mucho la imaginación, y eso...hace mal Haruno.-- Se puso de pie molesto. Obviamente no demostró su incomodidad, sabia bien como guardar las apariencias. El solito se había buscado que le enrostraran la verdad, era un idiota si pensaba en las estupideces que había hecho por la pelirosa hasta ahora.-- ¡Date prisa!.--dijo volteándose de improviso, luego de tirarle la toalla en la cara.

-- Eres un idiota Sasuke ¿Lo sabias?.--habló la pelirosa desilusionada. El hombre era un orgulloso y no tenía nada de tacto con las mujeres, otra cosa que sabía de antemano.

Se apresuró en salir de agua aprovechando que el azabache le daba la espalda. Enrollo con rapidez su cuerpo para disminuir los escalofríos.

---Créeme que ya he escuchado eso el azabache con la voz más fría que había escuchado en su vida.

---¡Ves que me estabas...!

La pelirosa iba a replicar pero un inesperado ruido, acompañado de los brazos del Uchiha, la hizo guardar silencio. Los arbustos que estaban frente a ellos se habían movido. Habían bajado la guardia, ante lo que parecía un peligro.

--¡suéltame pervertido!-expresó con molestia la kunoichi.

_Y tenia razones para estar enojada_

El Moreno la había agarrado de la cintura lanzándose con ella tras unos árboles.¡Sasuke estaba sobre su cuerpo sintiéndola íntimamente!

-- ¡Cálmate! --ordeno en un susurro mientras con una mano le tapaba la boca. Sentía como el pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba rápidamente tras cada respiro. Grave error había cometido al mirarla, estaba sonrojada, con el cabello revuelto en el pasto, mirándolo directamente y sobre todo desnuda. Aunque no lo admitiera...se veía hermosa. Sin querer su imaginación comenzó a volar, ella estaría de igual manera cuando la hiciera suya.

¡Porque sería de él! ¡Solo de él!

_¡¿Así que Sasuke Uchiha Sueña?_

No. El solo tiene _realidades_.

Ambos apartaron la vista al divisar lo que causaba la conmoción. Un pequeño zorro deambulaba por el lugar, olfateo unas cuantas cosas y se marcho.

-- Hn.-- el Uchiha bufó, ya se había imaginado que pudiera haber sido algún ladrón o algún enemigo. Dejo de ver la dirección por la cual se había ido el zorro para observar a Sakura, quien se removía inquieta bajo él.

Sacó la mano de inmediato de su boca.

-- ¡¿Por un pequeño zorro haces este escándalo? --dijo furiosa haciendo el ademán quitárselo de encima.--¡Suéltame loco-pervertido!.-- El hombre hizo todo lo contrario.

Se apretó mas contra ella haciéndola enmudecer.

-- Ahora me gano los insultos, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, Haruno.--dijo haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa.-- Tu histeria no hace mas que excitarme.--confesó con palabras perfectamente moduladas, pero increíblemente revelando el juego que había tras sus palabras

_¡Claro que no es un juego!_

--¡Eres un Masoquista! ¡Suéltame por las buenas o lo haré por las malas!.--soltó Sakura mas enrojecida que antes.-- ¡¿Acaso no te basto con la chica del bar, que ahora bienes a tocarme a mi?

_Huele a Celos...Sasuke._

--Estas tan equivocada, niñita. Ya te lo dije, estas por debajo de las mujeres que me gustan. No tengo ni una pizca de interés en tocar tu cuerpo en desarrollo--habló con malicia. Debía aprovechar las circunstancias a su favor.

--¿A quien le dices niñita? Si no te interesara mi cuerpo, no andarías como un vulgar pervertido espiándome. Y si tanto te satisface la zorra esa ve por ella.--dijo antes de empujarlo con fuerza. El moreno quedo a más de diez metros lejos de ella. Eso había sido una horrible ofensa.

_¡Nadie menosprecia a Sakura Haruno!_

-- Si tanto...quieres que me valla con ella, perfecto ¡No hay cosa que desee mas! Tu quédate con el idiota de tu maridito a jugar a los novios. ¡Eres apestosamente molesta e infantil para sentir interés en ti!--habló el Uchiha acercándose

-- ¡Claro que me quedaré con el, eso no esta en duda! Mientras tu …¡Piérdete con todas las zorras que quieras, no me interesa lo que hagas Uchiha!--se defendió.

--¡Lo haré Haruno!--gruñó.

--¡Bien por ti!.--la pelirosa se acomodo la toalla y recogió sus cosas, no quería ver ni un segundo mas a ese Hombre.--¡Idiota!

_¡Bendita paciencia!_

La observó como a grandes zancadas se alejaba de él. Estaba molesto. Esa chica si que sobrepasaba sus limites, y con una gran ventaja. Ahora le tocaba lo que mas odiaba, tener paciencia. No lograría nada si tiraba de una sola vez todas sus cartas a la mesa, debía actuar con sigilo.

_¡Con un sigilo extraordinario maldita sea!_

Si bien no aceptaba, que la ojijade...algo le causaba. Estaba de mas decir que si causaba efectos en él, efectos que para el chico, tenían la importancia de una Hormiga. Nunca aceptaría algo que proviniera se esa Haruno. ¡No le interesaba!

_¿No?_

¡Que se enfadara todo lo que quisiera!

Este solo era el primer enfrentamiento de lo que vendría. Por que si o si, esta partida la ganaría él. Lograría su objetivo a como de lugar…

_Lo haría a la fuerza si era necesario, pero obtendría su premio._

_**¡El iba a ser el que le robaría la inocencia a Sakura!**___

¡Sasuke Uchiha es el único dueño de Sakura Haruno! _¡El único!_

¡**Hi**!

Como siempre tardándome un montón u.u!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, cada vez se pondrá mas perver de lo que esta xD!

¡Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios! ¡Me animan mucho! *¬*

**Con respecto al fic! O.O**

Pronto (el otro capi ¬.¬) x D conoceremos al misterioso futuro marido de Sakura, cualquier duda o pregunta…contestare! :3

**asukasoad****: **Se lo de las faltas, y me avergüenzo por ello, siempre me esfuerzo para cometer los menores errores posibles. ¡Muchas gracias por corregirme! Pondré aún mucho mas cuidado en eso n_n

**Arigato mina-san por acogerme en esta pagina! **Aún me cuesta usarla ^^U Y sobre todo gracias poR tomarse un tiempito para leer mi historia!** *000***

**¡Matta ne!**

**¿?**


	7. Chapter 7 ¡Bienvenida!

**aClaraciones: Naruto** **y Cia**. No me pertenecen

Tiene un poco de Occ.

—SasuSaku—Habla el personaje. :D

__SasuSaku_—Flash back e Inner (yo! :3)

**-*Butterfly*-.**  
_(Mariposa)_  
**Cap 3:**

_¡Bienvenida!_

¡**I**diota y mil veces Idiota!

¿Quién diablos se creía tratándola así? ¡Esa había sido la peor ofensa de su vida! ¡La peor!

No se había enterado que Sasuke Uchiha andaba de pervertido por la vida, y sobre todo, con ella ¿No se suponía que estaba por debajo del nivel que le gustan las mujeres?

Entonces... ¿Por qué la espiaba si decía que era todo lo contrario a lo que él buscaba?

- ¡Ash! -bramó desesperada, su cabeza era una maraña de ideas que no conseguía ordenar. Estaba furiosa, tenía el enojo al rojo vivo, las ganas de querer golpearlo y gritarle unas cuantas cosas mas la carcomían por dentro.

Había repartido su cólera entre unos cuantos árboles que se le cruzaron por el camino, debía calmarse o el pobre pueblito quedaría sin vegetación.

- ¡Sakura-sama! ¡¿Esta bien? - La pelirosa se sorprendió al ver de pie al resto de los anbu´s frente a ella. Estaba tan metida en su furia, que no se había dado cuenta que había salido del bosque.-¿p-por qué viste así? - dijo Momoko aludiendo su vestimenta, que de no ser por la pequeña toalla. Sakura estaría desnuda frente a ellos.

- Es solo que, necesitaba darme un baño - respondió tratando de suavizar su voz, ellos no tenían la mas minima culpa de lo ocurrido. - Es solo eso, no se preocupen. -Esquivó la mirada tragando con dificultad. Se exigía que se calmara, pero sus manos se apuñaban solas. Las uñas se le estaban marcando en sus ya blancas manos.

"Olvídalo ya, Sakura" se dijo mentalmente, no conseguiría nada con arrebatos infantiles.

- ¡Dame eso! - Momoko la sacó de sus pensamientos quitándole a Ryuu su capa. El chico no dijo nada y junto a su compañero volteo el rostro -¡tomara un resfriado si no se cubre! - la tela café la cubrió por completo, enmudeció y dejo hacerse por los anbu´s.- La posada esta cerca, debe descansar.- trató de formar una sonrisa en agradecimiento, pero no lo logró. La incompleta expresión duro por leves minutos antes de abandonar su rostro.

_Ese hombre...ese Uchiha, pagaría bien caro_.

Una vez en su habitación, y sola. Comenzó a vestirse. Con la ropa ya puesta, se calzó las botas. Esa noche no dormiría. No podría ni quería. Todo su anhelado momento a solas se vio interrumpido horrorosamente. Había sido insultada, desprestigiada y casi ultrajada por Sasuke.

¡Por Dios, era Sasuke! ¿Qué le habría pasado a su ex-compañero de equipo? Siempre era muy correcto para todas las cosas ¿Dónde quedó esa cualidad innata cuando trató de propasarse con ella?

_Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas..._

Tenía miedo. Ni en sus pesadillas habían aparecido semejantes cosas. Tubo sueños con Sasuke, unos tiernos y románticos sueños, donde se veían manchados por esta realidad.

¿Cómo puede dañarla tanto la persona que ama? Esa a quien le juró sus más sinceros sentimientos

¡Pero, claro!

¿Hablamos de Sasuke Uchiha no? Aquel que le jugar y botar como cualquier basura ordinaria, el sentir de la gente. El mismo insensible que la dejo esa noche, el mismo que la había ignorado luego de su regreso a Konoha. No había ser mas cruel, que él...

- no...-susurró al sentir sus mejillas mojadas. No quería llorar, pero eran tantas emociones juntas que sus ojos no se dejaban de lagrimear.- ya lo dije muchas...veces, no puedo llorar.

_Es inevitable...Sakura_

Sasuke la había..._decepcionado_.

Frustrada de si misma se recostó en la cama. Abrazó sus piernas en posición fetal. Era una kunoichi fuerte, no podía dejar que estas cosas la opacaran.

Limpio sus lágrimas con las manos. Si quería alejarse del sufrimiento, tenia que empezar por ahí. Debía reformarse así misma, cambiar la debilidad que se dejaba ver através del llanto. Debía quitarle la importancia que le estaba dando al asunto.

En menos de dos días su vida cambiaria, no debía dejar que el pasado manchara el esplendido futuro que la esperaba en la nación del rayo.

_Debía ignorarlo..._

Y lo haría. Iba a ignorar todo lo que el hiciera, darle igual lo que hiciera con su vida. Ya no tomaría en cuenta a ese Uchiha ni a sus ofensas.

.

.

.

**U**na desaliñada y ojerosa kunoichi asomaba por la puerta principal. Eso se había ganado por andar de llorona por la vida., prácticamente no había dormido nada.

Agradeció con una sonrisa descompuesta a los dueños de la posada, luego se encamino hacia los anbu´s, que la esperaban.

Cambia la cara, así le darás mas puntos a Uchiha para que se ría de ti.

Una sonrisa pegada se instalo en sus labios.

_Esa es muy falsa._

Aflojo sus labios cambiando su semblante completamente.

_¡Eso es! ¡Siempre digna Sakura!_

- ¡Buenos días! - saludo cambiando los ánimos. Recibió tres saludos a cambio. Sus ojos viajaron por milésima de segundo a la figura que se mostraba entre las ramas.

Sasuke...

- Tarde, como siempre - habló el Uchiha antes de convertirse en sombras y aparecer a unos metros de todos. Sus ojos carbones la miraban con un brillo distinto.- Espero que hayas pasado una linda noche, Haruno.- dijo curvando los labios. Se estaba burlando, nuevamente. Estaba restregándole en la cara el incidente de la noche pasada.

_Desgraciado..._

¿Acaso no se cansaba de echarle a perder la vida a la gente?

-Hablando de anoche.-ignoró por completo al moreno.- Ryuu-kun, gracias por tu capa. Me sirvió de mucha ayuda, los pervertidos andan a cualquier hora del día.-clavó sus ojos directamente en Sasuke cuando lo dijo. Pagaría por volver a ver el rostro desencajado del Uchiha.

_¡Ahí tienes, Idiota!_

- De nada, Sakura-sama.- dijo el muchacho acercándose a ella.

- Ne! me gustaría que me dijeras unas cuantas cosas acerca del país del Rayo, según Momo-chan, eres él que mas lo ha visitado.- la Anbu-gato asintió de inmediato.- mientras avanzamos podrías recomendarme unas cuantas cosas, como las comidas, tiendas... ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas, y claro Takeshi-san y Momo-chan, también podrían venir.

-Claro, hay muchos lugares que le propondría visitar. Si usted quiere...nosotros mismos la llevamos.

-Lamento interrumpir su amena platica.-interrumpió el Uchiha con voz tétrica.-No podemos perder el tiempo en absurdas conversaciones, tenemos una misión que cumplir.- su pesada mirada posó sobre la kunochi, quien al ver que tenia la atención del moreno, no hizo mas que esquivarlo con un gesto amargo.-¡Andando!.-brinco a los árboles seguido de los otros guardianes.

¡_Oh, Sasuke-chan se ha enojado! ¡Tiembla Sakura!_

¡Ja! por favor, sería estúpida dejándose intimidar otra vez por sus pataletas. El ya había abusado de su poder, y se acababa de dar cuenta que ella también sabia jugar.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír. Su técnica había dado resultado. Y por más que la bochornosa situación volviera a su cabeza a cada instante, no se dejaría intimidar.

A los pocos segundos saltó siguiendo a los ninjas. Si se había levantado decaída, la actitud de Sasuke había sido la mejor inyección de ánimos que podría tener.

Ignorarlo había sido lo mejor que se le hubiese ocurrido en toda su vida, si el la fastidiaba, ella también lo haría.

.

.

.

**L**as cosas habían salido casi como él las había imaginado.

_Casi..._

Si esa pelirosa no fuera tan obstinada y caprichosa, hubiera terminado su trabajo anoche. Sabia muy bien que detrás de esos gritos y gestos negativos hacia él, escondía lo que realmente sentía. Se negaba a su persona, por los estúpidos _sentimientos heridos_ que tenía.

_pero se había divertido..._

Lo había hecho y mucho. La actitud y el entrecejo arrugado de la kunoichi, nunca en su vida le parecieron de chiste. Si antes le irritaba su mal genio, ahora le _gustaba_.

_¿Así como su cuerpo?_

Claro que sí. No dudó en echar unas cuantas dañinas mentiras para encubrir lo que realmente pensaba de Sakura.

_Ambos llevaban la mentira grabada en la frente..._

Obviamente no esperaba que su cuerpo _reaccionara_ al ver y tocar esa piel blancuzca de la chica. Así como tampoco esperaba que sentirla tan cerca, sería malditamente _placentero_.

_Sasuke era un embustero con todas sus letras..._

La noche recién pasada había marcado el inicio de todo. Antes quería poseerla por jugar, ahora lo haría porque _la deseaba_.

_¿Lo aceptas?_

Deseaba ese cuerpo delgado y de curvas perfectas. Esa piel malditamente suave a sus manos rasposas. Deseaba tanto ese cuerpo como nunca deseo la anatomía de una mujer...

Solo con la vista la había marcado, solo en el momento que vio lo que tendría, supo que no descansaría hasta tomarla y hacerla _suya completamente_.

**S**u despertar había sido magnifico, y lo extraño era que sonreía.

_¿Estamos hablando del mismo Sasuke-Cubo de hielo-Uchiha? ¿Sonriendo?_

Nada podría ir mejor para sus planes, y eso que...lo mejor aún no pasaba.

Complacido de si mismo, como niño con juguete nuevo, guardó sus cosas y salio de la posada antes que todos. Quería fastidiar a Sakura, un poco más.

- ¡Buenos días! -Escuchó a sus espaldas a voz femenina, su sonrisa victoriosa se agrando un poco más, antes de guardar apariencias.

_¡Baka Sasuke!_

- Tarde, como siempre - dijo captando la atención de todos los presentes.- Espero que hayas pasado una linda noche, Haruno - dejó fluir el sarcasmo de golpe. La encaró, de seguro de solo mirarlo recordaría todo.

-Hablando de anoche.- "¿Qué diablos?" Se preguntó así mismo.- Ryuu-kun, gracias por tu capa. Me sirvió de mucha ayuda, los pervertidos andan a cualquier hora del día.- El moreno se mordió la lengua para disipar la sorpresa de su rostro, el no mostraba emociones, y se esforzaba por lograrlo.

- De nada, Sakura-sama.- contestó el anbu aludido. Estaba siendo ignorado ¡El Ultimo Uchiha estaba siendo ignorado por una mujer! Y no por cualquiera ¡Era Sakura maldita sea!.

¿Desde cuando se tomaba esas atribuciones? ¡De nuevo fingía que el no le importaba!

Era una mentirosa. Se engañaba así misma con esfuerzos que luego serían en vano cuando terminara todo.

- Ne! me gustaría que me dijeras unas cuantas cosas acerca del país del Rayo- ¿Qué pretendía? Lo estaba ignorando, pero que diablos quería conseguir hablando a ese perdedor de guardián que tenía ¡Todo era estúpido! A él lo ignoraba y al otro hasta favores le pedía.

_¿Sasuke estas...?_

Un calor extraño comenzó a emanar fastidiosamente dentro del moreno. Ese insoportable calor lo carcomía por dentro. Era como si le estuviesen quitando algo que le pertenecía o alguna parte _fundamental _de su cuerpo.

- Lamento interrumpir su amena platica.-interrumpió al no soportar sus pensamientos y lo extrañamente enfadado que se sentía. No soportaba ver a ambos tan...cerca- No podemos perder el tiempo en absurdas conversaciones, tenemos una misión que cumplir-escupió mirando directo a la kunoichi. -¡Andando!- y como era de esperarse los anbu´s lo siguieron...

Ese calor quemante que el pelinegro sentía, era una nueva sensación que desconocía.

Algo totalmente nuevo para un hombre como él.

.

.

.

**L**e costaba evitar mirar a Sasuke, pero no podía evitarlo. La situación le comenzaba a...gustar. Ignorarlo era un golpe enorme para su ego. Debía seguir así, y disfrutar de sus enojos para con ella, en vez de deprimirse.

_¡Buena opción!_

-¡Atentos, si no hay una buena bienvenida reaccionen!-bramó el moreno al cual miraba. Interrumpió sus pensamientos abruptamente al encontrase a unos metros de la entrada de la villa.

_¡Oh, diablos!_

No se había percatado que delante a ella, se habrían las puertas de su nuevo hogar. En vez de estar emocionada, extrañamente se puso nerviosa. No esperaba que llegara ese mismo día. Decía que quería llegar pronto en su destino de la boca para fuera, por dentro suplicaba que el camino fuera lo mas lento posible.

_No había más tiempo..._

Al verse atravesando el enorme portón de la ciudad, supo que no podría alargar mas esto.

-Capitán, iré con los porteros para evitar problemas.-dijo Takeshi al Uchiha que de inmediato asintió. Sakura miró por segundos la ancha espalda de aquel frío hombre, de seguro en su mente debe haber una fiesta al ver que ya casi se deshacía de la molestia de siempre.

_Deja de pensar en eso, ahora vienen nuevas cosas..._

Apartó la mirada volviendo a componer la misma cara acida con la que lo había esquivado hace horas. No le ayudaba en nada seguir dándole vueltas al asunto ¡Ya estaba bueno de eso!

-¡Ninjas de la Hoja!-alzó la voz un nombre frente ellos, claramente era un ninja del Rayo y según su vestimenta, uno de muy alto rango.-Llegan antes de lo predicho, los esperábamos por la noche, no...

-¡¿Qué es esa clase de bienvenida, Touji?-alardeo otro "tipo" apartando de un manotazo al ninja, el cual solo guardó silencio con mala cara.-¡Bienvenidos sean todos a nuestras tierras!.-agregó con gestos...afeminados. Ahora que veían bien, era calvo, con las cejas depiladas, con las manos rebosantes de anillos y los labios brillosos por el labial.

- ¿Dónde esta el feudal?.-habló Sasuke asqueado de la situación. Sakura no podía dejar de mirar al hombre, usaba un kimono ajustado y eso que era bastante robusto, el "tipo" ahí adelante era..._raro_.

- No sea impaciente joven, verá a nuestro señor al atar ceder -miró de pies a cabeza al moreno. De seguro le estaba echando el ojo.- ¿Donde esta nuestra nueva flor?.-los anbu´s enviaron una mirada directa a la kunoichi rosada, quien al verse señalada, dudó.- ¡Perdone mi osadía, joven doncella!.-hizo una reverencia desde el suelo. Uchiha casi vomita al escucharlo, era bastante incomodo ser tratado de aquella manera.- Makoto desde este momento esta a su disposición.-palmeo sus manos y aparecieron tres chicas prácticamente iguales.- Encargados de su ropaje estamos, para nosotros es un gusto servirle a nuestra nueva señora. Makoto y las hermanas Aizawa seremos sus asistentes.

-¡Bienvenida!- corearon las chicas desde atrás reverenciando. Touji rodó los ojos.

- Sakura-sama...diga algo.-susurró Momoko.

-¡¿Sakura? Ese es el fabuloso nombre de nuestra señora. Es perfecto- alardeo nuevamente Makoto. Las miradas se dirigieron hasta la pelirosa. El azabache al verla, no hizo mas que sonreír. Parecía una estatua clavada al piso.

_Sakura... ¡Espabila!_

- bien, yo...pues gracias...encantada de conocerlos.-sacó la voz no muy segura. Estaba algo confundida con tanta cortesía, en su vida había tenido un trato como ese.

- Los preparativos ya están hechos, Sakura-sama. Al llegar el atardecer estaremos en los aposentos de nuestro gran feudal. Por ahora debemos afinar algunos detalles.-observando su ropa.-los ninjas ya están avisados, así como la gente de la villa. Todos esperan su llegada en la fiesta de bienvenida.

-¿Fiesta?-preguntó mas para si misma.

- Así es, ya debemos comenzar. Ruego que nos acompañen.

_Diablos…_

Esto era más importante de lo que esperaba. Si bien en Konoha había feudales, no hacían tanto revuelo como este. Debía ser alguien muy importante para hacer tal escándalo.

Al reunirse Takeshi con el grupo, siguieron a Makoto. Entrando de lleno a la villa no había nadie en las calles, al parecer, todos estaban en la dichosa fiesta _esa_.

Cuando llegaron a una torre bastante alta, los ninjas esperaron afuera. Sakura más confundida que nunca tuvo que seguir a Makoto y a las tres chicas.

Antes de entrar, le dedico le a ultima mirada a Sasuke.

_¿La última? ¡Eso debo verlo!_

- Para ver a nuestro señor, lo primero es la presentación que va a mostrar. Con todo respeto, no puede andar vestida..._así_.-La kunoichi puso mala cara, ella no veía nada raro en su ropa ninja.

- Su cabello esta largo, podríamos hacer hermosas cosas con él, desde ahora, su vestimenta serás aquellas—señalando e armario- ¡Comencemos Chicas!

_¡Kami-sama!_

.

.

.

**A**hora se vería todo, ahora quería ver la seguridad que cada vez que podía le mostraba la pelirosa. Ya vio sus primeras dudas, y esperaba seguir viéndola así de incomodada hasta arrepentirse de su decisión. El terminaría teniendo la razón, como siempre.

_¿Cómo siempre?_

- Esta muy hermoso- escuchó a Momoko alagar a el carruaje que llevaría a Sakura, desde ahora ese sería su medio de transporte.-Realmente es muy elegante, es digno para una kunoichi tan importante como lo es Sakura-sama.

- Momoko, deja al pobre caballo.- comentó Ryu al ver que no lo dejaba comer

- ¡Calla Ryu, yo se lo que hago!.- dijo molesta.

- No de nuevo...-murmuró Takeshi, cada vez que Sakura se alejaba de ellos, había una discusión.-Capitán...¿No cree que se están demorando mucho? En poco tiempo empezará a atardecer.- Uchiha negó con la cabeza. Cambio el tema al ver el moreno pensativo. - No sé, pero Makoto me causa...

-¡¿Qué te causo guapetón?.-el anbu zorro quiso desaparecer al ver al Hombre en cuestión aparecer de pronto.- ¡Lo arreglamos luego, bom-bom!.-le guiñó el ojo al chico bastante traumado ¡Era asqueroso!- ¿Estamos listo para partir?

-¡Así es Makoto!.-respondió Touji abriendo la puerta de la carreta.- Debemos emprender camino ya. Uchiha bufó.

-Si estamos preparados, puede salir...¡adelante Sakura-sama!-abrió las puertas de la lujosa torre para dejar salir a las tres chicas y finalmente a Sakura.

- No queremos retrazarnos, pude subir de inmediato.-el azabache se congelo al contemplarla. Realmente, realmente se veía... _hermosa_.

Llevaba el cabello rizado alzado en una moña perfecta, decorada por cadenas de plata y perlas blancas finísimas.

La cubría un kimono blanco decorado por perfectos pétalos de cerezo. De sus pantorrillas comenzaba un sutil degradado al igual que el final de sus anchas mangas. El _Obi* _que se ceñía a su cintura, estaba rodeado por una cinta rosa acompañada de un moño.

Y su rostro...

Simplemente cautivador...

Estaba levemente maquillada pero con los labios relucientes, el contraste de sus ojos era sencillamente magnifico. Parte de su flequillo tapaba su frente, sin tapar sus verdosos ojos hechizadores...

_Se veía increíblemente pura e inocente…_

Sakura llevó su mirada a la oscuridad que Sasuke repartía con los suyos. Aunque lo intentó no pudo reprimir el dulce color manzana en sus mejillas. Todos la miraban

_¿Y que esperaba? ¡Se veía mejor que nunca, y quería lo contrarío!_

-¡Demos ir ya!.- Sasuke sacudió su cabeza mentalmente, debía cerrar la boca si no quería que las moscas encontraran un nuevo hogar...

_Era imposible no mirarla..._

_Nunca la había visto así…_

Sakura avanzó dejando atrás al azabache con cara de Idiota. Sin decir una palabra, y con la vista al horizonte subió al elegante carruaje que la esperaba.

-¡Estamos a media hora de llegar! El sol caerá justo a nuestra llegada.- Comentó Touji haciendo correr al caballo.

Sasuke aún nublado, solo siguió la dirección que lo llevaban sus pies. Por primera vez en su vida se halló tan _perdido._

Mientras caminaba a uno de los costados del carruaje, pensaba en el feudal.

Definitivamente Sakura no podía casarse, no podía ser de otro que no fuera él. De solo el hecho de imaginarla en los brazos de cualquier idiota, ese _calor quemante_ volvía.

Sakura lo había sorprendido, era perfecta. Con ropa o sin ella lo era. Portaba una belleza insospechada, una que nunca supo resaltar y esa misma que lo mantenía en un mundo alejado del que se encontraba.

Toda esa belleza debía ser de él. El era el dueño de esa mujer

¡Era suya maldita sea!

Y no dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie la tocara.

Ese_ calorcito_ desconocido para el moreno, era algo naturalmente humano, algo que no reconocería nunca. Ese calor fastidioso que lo embargaba cuando pensaba que sakura estaría con otro, se llamaba..._**celos**__._

Celos de ver en otras manos lo que por _derecho_ es suyo.

.

.

.

**L**a música sonaba y las nubes se teñían de Naranjo oscuro. La gente estaba expectante y reunida flameado las banderas frente a un dorado castillo japonés, emblema de los feudales.

El carruaje ya había pasado la enorme fortaleza, situándose en el inicio del camino rojo en el cual caminaría la nueva señora.

La música comenzó a resonar por los vientos y un joven apuesto apareció al abrir las puertas de su castillo. La algarabía de la gente no se hizo esperar, de solo ver al tan aclamado señor, los gritos llenaron por completo el lugar…

.

.

.

**U**na vez mas trago con dificultad la pelirosa. Estaba incómodamente vestida, no podía mirar por las ventanillas y afuera el bullicio incrementaba considerablemente su nerviosismo.

Casi cae de sopetón al suelo cuando le abrieron la puerta. Borrosa fue su visión al encontrarse con grandes lienzos que aparentaba ser alas de una mariposa. Descendió cuando la música le dio la entrada. Aún seguía guiada por Makoto, quien aunque no se lo esperaba, le inspiraba confianza.

Junto ella y a ambos costados estaban los anbu´s, exactamente a su derecha estaba Sasuke...

Lo miró y desvío sus ojos de él cuando no recibió una respuesta.

La tela multicolor comenzó a abrirse en paneles, y la figura femenina de la kunoichi se impuso ante todos.

-¡Bienvenida!-una voz desconocida y completamente varonil la envolvió.-¡Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, Hime-sama!- Sasuke apretó la mandíbula de solo oírlo.

_La fiesta recién comenzaba..._

_. _

_._

_._

**Ya me tardeeee! . Nyaaaaaaaaaaa! En verdad quería subirlo antes, pero entre el trabajo y el estudio…es imposible ¬.¬**

**Con respecto al fic!**

De seguro quieren mi cabeza por no describir al feudal D:! Espero que no se molesten, pero…me gusta el misterio xD ¡Sasuke ponte los pantalones hombre! ¬_¬

¡Graciassss a todas las personitas que leen mi historia agrietada(faltas de ortografía u.u) y a las que dejan o no un review *.*! agradezco qe leean! ¡Arigatoooo a todos!

**Obi*:**_cinturón del Kimono!_ **  
**Espero que les haya gustado *000000* Fueron varias hojitas del Word xD**  
**

**¡Matta ne!**

**¿?**


	8. Chapter 8 ¡Posesión!

**aClaraciones: Naruto** **y Cia**. No me pertenecen

Tiene un poco de Occ.

—SasuSaku—Habla el personaje. :D

__SasuSaku_—Flash back e Inner (yo! :3)

**-*Butterfly*-.**  
_(Mariposa)_  
**Cap 8:**  
_¡Posesión!_

**A**hí estaba, frente a ella. Ese hombre, el feudal del Rayo, su _futuro esposo.._.

Había atravesado el camino bajo las atentas miradas de las personas. Nerviosa, sonrojada y ..._ansiosa_.  
Los guardianes caminaron a su lado en silencio junto a Makoto.

Por un momento pensó que no podría seguir aguantando tantos sentimientos juntos. Tenía miedo, y las preocupaciones se mezclaban en su pecho con dolor.

Todos estuvieron atentos, vigilando su forma de caminar, examinándola con cada paso.  
Ya no podía huir de la situación, estaba todo dicho. Su futuro recaía sobre un solo hombre, al que debía dedicarse el resto de su vida, olvidando todo el pasado.  
Lo había decidido, y su primer amor lo sabia perfectamente, se casaría. Ya no quería dudar ¡Por Kami-sama que lo haría!

_Solo quieres ser feliz..._

- Bienvenida a casa Hime-sama, Bienvenida a la Nación del Rayo -miró sus labios como articulaban cada palabra. Miró atenta sus ojos claros y la blanca piel de sus mejillas.

Se lo había imaginado muchas veces, pero...

_Era mucho mejor que su imaginación..._

- Sakura-sama, hable - susurró Makoto agregando un disimulado golpe cerca de sus hombros. Haruno se sonrojo de inmediato.

- ¡Makoto-san! - sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa _perfecta_ - No seas tan estricto, por favor... - La joven Kunoichi esquivó la mirada.

- ¡Lo siento, mi señor! - Hizo una prolongada reverencia.

- ¡Hoshino Ryuusei!- dijo buscando la mirada de la pelirosa, quien inmediato lo vio- Un placer conocerla, Hime-sama.- La incomodidad se posó en la joven, realmente estaba nublada, había olvidado hasta sus modales de los nervios.  
Sus ojos azules eran como un espejo que la inmovilizaban. No esperaba reaccionar de esa manera, pero que hacer si tu cuerpo no hace lo que manda tu cerebro ¿Neh?

Las palabras para definir su estado estaban equivocadas, ella esta sorprendida...

_¡Y por los cielos que estaba gratamente sorprendida!_

- E-el placer es todo mío, Hoshino-sama. Soy Haruno Sakura, un honor conocerlo -sus rodillas tocaron la alfombra junto a sus manos. Uchiha miró de reojo a la pelirosada.

- ¡No lo haga, Hime-sama! - pidió el joven feudal extendiendo su mano. Sakura titubeando por un segundo la acepto, esa reverencia debía hacerla por cortesía y obligación, y el mismo feudal la interrumpe...

La gente se mantenía en silencio observando la situación, pusieron mas atención al ver como el feudal levantaba con sus propias manos a la joven, esa era una buena señal para todos, Hoshino-sama no hacia ese tipo de cosas con cualquiera...

- ¡Habitantes del país del Rayo! La soledad se ha marchado de nuestro lado, una nueva vida comienza junto a nuestra nueva señora - Habló Makoto sacando la voz con fuerza - ¡Bienvenida sea Haruno Sakura, de la villa de la Hoja a nuestras tierras! ¡Bienvenida sea la nueva señora del Rayo! - Apenas termino con la última palabra, la algarabía se hizo presente. Las banderas y lienzos flotaron nuevamente en el viento acompañando a la música que sonaba con más fuerza que nunca...

La gente estaba agradecida, como _nunca_ lo estuvo...

- Venga conmigo, Hime-sama - la kunoichi no hizo más que asentir.  
Dos sillones tallados elegantemente se alzaban en su camino, el joven feudal tomo su asiento e hizo que la chica lo imitara.

- ¡Ya puede comenzar, Makoto-san! - el hombre en cuestión palmeo sus manos y en cosa de segundos, varias jóvenes bailarinas, demostraban su habilidad con los abanicos.

Sakura miraba atenta todo y no se le escapaba ni el más pequeño detalle. Todo era irreal, como de cuento. La gente la miraba con amabilidad, los aires de paz eran increíblemente palpables. Lo acogedor como nunca pensó de aquel lejano país, la sorprendió...

_Pero algo más la había cautivado..._

Giró con levedad la cabeza para mirar al joven que la acompañaba. Claramente era un poco mayor que ella ¿Por dos o tres años quizá? Tal vez.  
Su cabello no podía verlo por el sombrero dorado que llevaba, pero si alcanzaba a ver unas pequeñas puntas que se arrancaban de la gorra. Tenia el pelo café, tal cual al chocolate y corteza profunda de un árbol.  
Era magnifico como contrastaba son sus ojos brillosos y azulinos, eso agregándole la piel lechosa y saludable que mostraba su rostro...

_Era encantadoramente guapo..._

A pesar de que llevaba puesta las chinelas de madera, Ryuusei le sacaba una cabeza de altura...

_Sasuke solo era unos centímetros mas alto que él…_

- "Sasuke-kun" - pensó la kunoichi al reacordar al moreno. Lo busco con la mirada, y lo hayo a unos cuantos metros a su derecha. Estaba apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados.

Sin querer agachó la cabeza. Ya debía imaginar los pensamientos de jubilosos del Uchiha. Quizá se iría apenas cuando finalice la boda, quizá hasta quiera confirmar que ya no lo molestaría.

_Deja de pensar estupideces..._

- ¡Hime-sama! -la voz de Ryuusei la trajo de vuelta. Su agradable rostro, hizo que le correspondiera la sonrisa - Si desea descansar, hágalo. Imagino que debe estar cansada por el largo viaje.

- Muchas gracias, Hoshino-sama - agradeció - Deseo ver la demostración de Taijutsu, Gracias por su amabilidad.

_Mentirosa.._.

Esos aficionados no le llegaban a los talones a Lee-san. Estaba rendida física y mentalmente, pero aún así no quería que el día acabara. Mas allá de querer ver todas las demostraciones que le pusieran al frente, quería observar un poco más al hombre que la acompañaría el resto de su vida.

_¿Es solo curiosidad?_

Si...

_Eso lo veremos..._

Hace media hora que Sakura se removía inquieta en su sillón. Ya había caído la noche y las presentaciones seguían sin detenerse. Quiso avisar de mil maneras a Ryuusei que ansiaba descansar, pero no encontraba las palabras...

_Y eso que su naturaleza era andar de habladora por la vida..._

- Sakura-sama, se ve cansada - le susurró Momoko a unos centímetros - Vaya a descansar. -la pelirosa asintió. Por mas que se pusiera nerviosa para pedirle a Ryuusei que le diera el consentimiento para retirarse, debía hablar.

- esto...Hoshino-sama, me disculpara pero...

- La acompaño - cortó a la kunoichi - Yo mismo la acompaño hasta su cuarto, Hime-sama. Makoto y los guardianes pusieron especial atención en ellos.

- No se moleste, Momo-chan puede...

- No es molestia - dijo poniéndose de pie, con las manos unidas por las mangas del kimono azul que llevaba - Es un placer para mí.

Sin querer las mejillas de la pelirosa se colorearon, ese rojizo color no pasó desapercibido por el joven feudal, ni por el Uchiha.

Pese a que ambos se habían levantado, Ryusei hizo un gesto para que la ceremonia siguiera.  
Se adentraron en el castillo seguido de Makoto. En silencio e impresionada por lo formidable que era aquella estructura, llegaron hasta una gran puerta roja, con pestillos de dragones dorados. El diseño era muy antiguo, así como el de todo lo que contenía; pisos, paredes y accesorios.

- Nuestro encuentro hoy fue muy corto. Ruego que acepte el poder mostrarle las bondades de nuestra nación ¿Que me dice de un paseo por la mañana?

- Me encantaría, Hoshino-sama. Muchas gracias -el muchacho le sonrío y la joven realizo una corta reverencia.

- Que descanse - dijo antes de marcharse junto a sus acompañantes.

Makoto le abrió la puerta, y deseándole buena noche se retiro.  
La kunoichi entró y dos ninjas custodiaron de inmediato la habitación.

- ¡Kami-sama! - suspiró la pelirosa, era un cuarto muy lujoso. La cama espaciosa y las paredes adornadas de flores frescas en todos los rincones.

_Todo era digno de una princesa..._

- ¿Esta lista para su baño, Haruno-sama?- pego un brinco al escuchar tres voces juntas. Eran las hermanas Aizawa que la miraban desde el fondo de la estancia.

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias! - aplaudió feliz. - Ya necesitaba un baño, además...¡ey! ¿¡Qué hacen!- su cara se desfiguró al ver que las chicas comenzaban a quitarle los accesorios y desatar el Obi.

- Es nuestro deber asearla, Haruno-sama - Corearon las tres con naturalidad, todo lo contrario a la Kunoichi que no daba mas de lo apenada.

-N-no es necesario, chicas...- dijo emitiendo risitas nerviosas. Ella podía bañarse sola. Ya había aguantado demasiado que la vistieran por la tarde...

¡Ella puede hacer las cosas por si misma!

_Sakura, entiende... ya no eres una chica normal._

- Lamento esto, muchas gracias, pero yo puedo sola...- las hermanas la miraron sorprendidas - les prometo que si necesito algo, las llamaré de inmediato.  
Las hermanas con el estupor marcado en la cara la miraban sin despegarse.  
Al parecer no habían oído bien...

- Neh!...en serio - dijo la pelirosa al ver que la seguían mirando - Agradezco infinitamente su ayuda y compañía, pero estas cosas las puedo hacer por mi misma. Se que al aceptar el matrimonio con Hoshino-sama las cosas cambiarían, y lo entiendo. Lo único que deseo es no depender de los demás, y tratar de continuar mi vida como lo hacía antes.  
Son cosas básicas, que desde pequeños nos enseñan. Seré algo torpe al no saber ponerme correctamente el kimono, pero no significa que no pueda hacerlo sola, y aún mas si se trata del aseo...personal.- Las chicas ablandaron sus fracciones, las tres juntas. Parecían robots, o algún tipo de maquinas manejadas por un control remoto.

-Nosotras...lo sentimos-inclinaron la cabeza - Makoto-san nos encargo nuestra primera tarea, así como Hoshino-sama nos pidió delicadeza con su cuidado- Haruno se removió inquieta- Si la señora desea lo que dice, debemos aceptarlo.

-eso es lo que quiero - sonrío la pelirosa.

- Nos retiramos. Hasta mañana, Hime-sama. - se encaminaron en una hilera hasta la puerta. Cuando se cerró sonó como el último ruido, la habitación había quedado en silencio.

Cuando la kunoichi se encontró sola acallo un grito con sus manos...

-¡Por dios!- apretó aún más sus manos contra su rostro.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en solo unas horas, que ni tiempo había tenido para pensar.

Todo era distinto a lo que alguna vez se imagino, hasta el feudal era diferente a lo que su mente creyó.

Sacudió la cabeza respirando con profundidad, no había tenido ni un minuto para asimilar que era la nueva realidad de su vida.

Estaba agradecida por la calida acogida... ese era el punto de equilibrio para mantenerse tranquila hasta ahora.

_Menos mal…_

Se quito las chalas de madera y caminó solo con los tabi* por la estancia.

Era espaciosa. La cama en que dormiría era tres veces más grande que la de su vieja casa. Al café barniz del gran mueble cuadrado cerca del ventanal, era su nuevo armario.  
Abrió sus puertas, y las finas telas de su nueva ropa cautivaron su visión. Llevó con calma sus dedos hasta rozar los trajes. No habría más ropa Ninja en su vida...

Cerca de la puerta del baño, dos grandes floreros adornaban la entrada a cada lado. Los lirios blancos y saludables le daban la bienvenida a ese antiguo cuarto.

Todo era realmente precioso, surrealista por decir en menos sinónimo...

Un poco confundida, en si saltar de alegría o llorar a mares, por que su vida no sería la misma.

_Realmente no sabia que sentir…_

Tomo las cosas necesarias para después internarse al cuarto.  
El baño tenía el diseño de los antiguos, de esos que la madera lo cubría casi todo.

Se despojo del kimono, cadena y todo lo que cubría su cuerpo. Su pelo rosa callo por su espalda al liberarlo de la moña.

_Al fin estaba sola, sin nadie que la examinara…_

Mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo, los pensamientos la llenaban...

_Ryuusei, el Rayo, Konoha...Sasuke._

Esperaba ansiosa descubrir las bondades de su nueva tierra. La gente se notaba que era muy amable, aunque pensaba que habría mucho mas de la que hubo.

Todos tenían una _buena_ convivencia...

_¿Y qué opinas Ryuusei?_

A pesar de haberlo visto por poco tiempo, Ryuusei contagiaba un aire distinto. Ese que de seguro mantenía a los habitantes viviendo con una especial armonía.  
El feudal era amable, en todo momento estuvo atento a ella. Además...era guapo.

_Más que eso diría yo..._

Mañana esperaba conocerlo en profundidad, aunque ya sabia que descubriría a una gran persona. No solo era hermoso físicamente, sino con las pocas miradas y palabras que cruzaron, podía darse cuanta de lo hermosa que era su personalidad...

_Kyaa Sakura, deja de ser formal. Ese hombre esta para comérselo enterito._

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. No podía decir que le gustaba, o bueno...tal vez. Su apariencia la había impresionado...

_Y repito; más que eso..._

Encantada hubiese aceptado si el mismo le hubiese propuesto matrimonio. Era como su hombre perfecto...

_Perfecto.._.

Estaba confiada y dispuesta a intentarlo. Quería enamorarse ¡Y por díos que quería! Le abriría su corazón a su futuro esposo. Con sinceridad entregaría sus sentimientos, estaba segura y dispuesta a que su matrimonio fuera mas que un arreglo, quería convertirlo en uno donde mande el corazón en todo momento y exista el amor mutuo y de verdad...

_Uno que por supuesto, Sasuke no sería él protagonista…_

.

**U**na vez mas vio como la cortina se mecía con el viento.  
Nada marchaba bien, todo su mundo se había desestabilizado. Si no la hubiese visto tan hermosa... no hubiese actuado como un estupido y haber dejado que se armara todo el show que se armó.

Estaba molesto, asqueado de todo y sobre todo de ella...

Como podía ser tan falsa, tan masoquista al hacer todo esto.

Odió su sonrojo cuando miró al feudal, odió la sonrisa con la cual lo miraba al hablarle.

Sakura era de él. Ese madito de Ryuusei no era para ella. Todo lo que hoy había mirado, sonreído era de un Uchiha.

Todo de esa Haruno le pertenecía.

Todo...

_Sobre todo sus sentimientos..._

Además… nadie más puede llamarse meteorito, el significado de su nombre era mucho más ridículo que él.

Ryuusei…_Tsk._

**S**e incorporo al ver la manilla de la puerta girar, mas no cambio su posición. Su espalda aún chocaba con la fría pared, y rendija metálica de la ventana.

_No se movería de ahí con nada..._

Miró su cabello húmedo y sus blancas pantorrillas aparecer por la yukata blanca que llevaba.  
Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba, que ni su presencia había notado.  
Habían pasado algunos minutos escuchando las sonrisas idiotas que mostraba cuando peinaba su cabello. Había soportado demasiado mirándola como hacia el ridículo.

- ¿Hasta cuando planeas seguir con esta farsa, Haruno? - su voz se llevó el silencio de la habitación, trayendo el desconcierto de la pelirosa.

- ¿D-de qué me hablas?... ¿¡Qué haces aquí! - se paró de un salto al reconocerlo. Era Sasuke, él y nadie mas que el podría tener esa voz y esa mirada.

- Hmp ¿De qué hablo? - salió de la oscuridad, y se acerco a ella - Linda actuación la de hoy por la tarde, ya quiero ver lo que harás en un tiempo mas.

- ¿Actuación? - dijo retrocediendo. El Uchiha se acercaba peligrosamente rápido a ella, casi pisando sus pies

- eres una mentirosa - dijo Sasuke causando molestia en la kunoichi - Una masoquista. Te casaras aún sabiendo que esos sentimientos que tienes, son míos - El moreno curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

- Eres un engreído, Sasuke - murmuro incrédula - Eres peor de lo que pensaba.

- Lamento decepcionarla "Hime-sama"—dijo asiendo una imitación barata de Ryuusei - puedo serlo aún mas- dijo acorralando con un brazo a la pelirosa contra la pared.

- ¡Aléjate! - dijo severa esquivando sus ojos. El uchiha seguía produciendo lo mismo en ella que los años anteriores. Como odiaba su vulnerabilidad para con él- ya vete, Sasuke. - dijo incomoda, su estomago comenzó a dar vueltas y sus mejillas a colorearse inevitablemente.

- No…- El aliento del moreno le rozaba las mejillas en cada exhalación.

- ¿Has venido a eso? …¿A fastidiarme?—el Uchiha respondió poniendo una mano en su cintura - ¡Suéltame! ¿No te bastó con espiarme, que ahora me tocas?

-¿Realmente te molestó que te viera?—preguntó acorralándola aún mas - ¿Realmente quieres que me aleje?

- ¡Si! Déjame o…o gritaré – respondió no muy segura ¿Qué diablos quería conseguir haciendo esto?

- Eso lo dices de la boca para fuera Haruno. Siempre has querido esto - murmuró acercando su cuerpo hasta estamparlo con el de la chica. La respiración de la kunoichi comenzó a alterarse aún más al sentir cada parte del moreno sobre ella.

- ¡Deja de hacer esto! - por primera vez lo miró a los ojos, cosa que nunca tubo que hacer, y se maldecía por haberlo hecho.  
Esos posos negros las trasportaron a otra dimensión, a otro lugar. La hipnotizaron completamente.

_Estaba perdida…_

- Aléjate...ya –susurró sin aliento. Posó sus manos sobre el azabache en un intento de alejarlo.

¡Otro error!

Sus nervios afloraron aún más al palpar lo que veía cada tarde en los entrenamientos.  
Su abdomen duro y trabajado lo tenía bajo sus manos.

-eso que dices, lo contradice tu cuerpo - alcanzó a escuchar antes que su mundo se distorsionara. Los inesperados labios de Sasuke sobre su cuello, le hacían ver hasta estrellas en el techo - deja de fingir...deja de ser tan falsa...- sus besos húmedos habían comenzado a descender hasta el inicio de su yukata.

¡_Oh_, mi Kami!

La pelirosa, que se sentía en otra dimensión, se mantenía aferrada a su polera ninja y solo se permitía sentir y disfrutar las caricias que Sasuke le otorgaba...  
Todo iba en contra a como ella lo decidió… ¡Pero Diablos! Sasuke la estaba acariciando.  
Por mas que su mente se negara a él, su cuerpo y corazón jamás lo harían…

_Nunca…_

- Sé lo que estas... planeando- con su lengua recorrió su garganta hasta su mentón. La ojijade no podía hablar, su razón gritaba por que parara todo esto, pero sus sentimientos se sentían más vivos que nunca, sin tener la intención de apagar el doloroso fuego que se estaba avivando en su interior.

- crees que ignorándome te olvidaras de... mí- sus dientes se clavaron en su mentón arrancándole el primer gemido- Te tengo una mala...noticia. Nunca podrás hacerlo.- sin que la pelirosa lo esperara, los labios del moreno atraparon a los suyos en un beso.

**U**no en el que le demostraría el poder que tenía sobre ella, así como… _su posesión_.

_Era un beso que no olvidaría jamás…_  
-.-

-.-

-.-

**Hello!** :D ( se que quieren matarme TT_TT) Pero al fin traigo conti! :3

Neeh! Como siempre pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía, aún trato de mejorar. Sé que se les hace molesto pero en verdad quiero estoy trabajando para acabar con ellas :3

**Woo!** Realmente me impresione con sus comentarios! D: **Son muy lindos**! En verdad gracias! Cada vez que leo sus mensajitos me anima a seguir :D! Arigato mina!

Hasta la próxima, nuevamente repito ( Ya es costumbre ¬_¬) Lamento la demora! U.U

**Matta ne!**

**¿?**


	9. Chapter 9 Desprecio

**aClaraciones: Naruto** **y Cia**. No me pertenecen

Tiene un poco de Occ.

—SasuSaku—Habla el personaje. :D

__SasuSaku_—Flash back e Inner (yo! :3)

**-*Butterfly*-.**  
_(Mariposa)_  
**Cap 9:**

_Desprecio_

_**I**__mpredecible..._

**¡Dios, más que eso era este Uchiha!**

Le robo el aliento, la voz, la fuerza, le quitó todo lo que tenia solo con sus labios. No podía creerlo. Lo soñó muchas veces como típica adolescente ilusionada, lo añoró en sueños, lo deseo de corazón. Y ahora que por fin sus suplicas de antaño fueron escuchadas, no podía moverse, no respondía, estaba tan quieta como una roca...

Había eliminado la distancia que los separaba sin darle tiempo a las dudas y al reproche. El reloj desapareció de toda reacción.

**¡Haruno!**

Sintió su cuerpo aflojarse, apegarse mas al del moreno. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y sin reproche ni dudas, devolvió con timidez la caricia. Después tendría tiempo para culparse, ahora solo quería disfrutar...

_Quería sentir lo que por mucho tiempo espero..._

Sus labios rozaban a los suyos de una manera tan perfecta, como si hubiese estado esperando por mucho tiempo. La boca de Sasuke era calida, sus labios fríos y suaves que hacían querer besarlos para siempre. El Uchiha besaba como los dioses. Parecía que hasta podía hacer magia con las sensaciones que sentía.

**Simplemente irresistible...**

La Haruno le acaricio el cabello y sintió sus manos más ásperas que nunca, su cabello era lo más sedoso de lo que alguna vez imagino. Era la cosa más suave que había tocado en su vida.

-Sas...- Se separaron para mirarse por leves segundos. Sus bocas se unieron nuevamente en un beso mas intenso. Su lengua traviesa la atormentaba lentamente, le hacia rogar que no dejara de hacerlo nunca.

El pelinegro aprovechó la debilidad de la pelirosa para abrir camino sobre su cuerpo. Sin dejar de besarla, acariciaba suavemente su espalda, mientras su otra mano se encargaba del nudo de la yukata.

- Sasuke-kun...- suspiró al fin sin aliento. Había liberado su boca luego de varios minutos, ya se estaba muriendo sin aire. Su mente estaba en blanco, podía siquiera intentar pensar en algo- Tú... Sasu - El Uchiha repartía besos húmedos en cada parte de su cuello. Sentía que iba y venia en un viaje de sensaciones, la lengua del moreno la trasportaba a otro lugar, a uno malditamente placentero.

¡Oh!

-ya sabes...- sacó la voz el azabache estaba demasiado ronco.- y esta es la última vez... que te lo repito- al terminar, nuevamente se aventuro a atrapar los labios rojos e hinchados de la kunoichi. En sus manos, el nudo ya estaba desecho. Solo debía apartar la tela y ver nuevamente ese cuerpo que una vez lo desarmó.- Eres mía...

_¿Q-qué?_

Las demandantes palabras rebotaron con fuerza en los oídos de la pelirosa, fue como si desde una gran altura la aventaran para caer y aterrizar dolorosamente. Abrió los ojos alarmada, encontrándose con los oscuros de Sasuke.

**"Eres mia"**

- ¿Qué... haz dicho? -Rápidamente su cuerpo dejo de sentirse bien, se sintió vacía. El deseo que la estaba poseyendo, había dejado su cuerpo de improviso.

- No es necesario que lo repita, eso lo sabes muy bien - comentó el Uchiha, apretándola contra su pecho - Vamos, "Hime-sama"... no se haga la tímida ahora, ya respondió a mis caricias.

- para... - murmuró perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos. Estaba horrorizada de ella, tenía miedo del mismo Sasuke ¿Cómo pudo dejar...

- No me iré de aquí hasta que terminemos lo que empezamos.-Se llevó las manos a la boca, como si los besos de Sasuke la hubiesen quemado.

- Déjame, lárgate Sasuke...- pidió nuevamente en tono de alarma. No quería verle la cara. Las emociones negativas se arremolinaban en su pecho. La rabia comenzaba a fluir.

- Hn. No me digas que no te gusto que te besara...- comentó como si se tratara del mejor chiste que hubiera escuchado en su vida.- Deja el teatro, me aburre... 

**Ahí esta... la gota que rebalsó el vaso.**

- ¡Eres un desgraciado! - El Uchiha no vio tiempo, solo se encontró estampado contra la pared con algunos floreros quebrados y las telas del ventanal tiradas - ¡Ya no me mires, ya no me toques! ¡No lo hagas nunca más! ¿¡Qué crees que soy! ¿¡Una cosa que puedes tomar cuando se te antoje! ¡Pues no lo soy, deja de burlarte de mí! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo ya!- dijo haciendo notar su alterada respiración.- ¿Como pude dejar que… me besaras? -se preguntó fuera de sí.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar disimular la sorpresa, la expresión le duro poco...

_Por fuera..._

- No Haruno, deja tú de jugar a la niñita valiente. Ese papel no te queda -escupió el azabache tomando su actitud normal. Limpio rápidamente la sangre de su boca, había recibido una fuerte cachetada que casi lo deja inconsciente.

- ¿Entonces qué papel me queda? ¿El de chica estupida que aún babea por un arrogante? ¿O el de aguantar ser una de tantas que tienes por ahí? ¡ No soy una cualquiera que deja que la toquen por un momento, para que luego el hombre se acueste con otra!- gritó al borde de las lagrimas.

- No sabes la mierda que estas diciendo -el Uchiha se paró y la vio a los ojos - Deja de decir idioteces...

- ¿Idioteces dices ? ¡Es la verdad! Oh, no me digas que te duele.- dijo fingiendo dolor.

- No sea estupida...—Sakura abrió los ojos como plato.- Pareces una loca gritando porquerías, déjame terminar con este teatro barato.

- Eres repulsivo - dijo sintiendo sus mejillas humedecerse - Como pude amar a alguien como tú, me das pena Sasuke. Eres tan frío y tan pobre de pensamiento que no ves más a ya de ti mismo.

- Me da lo mismo lo que opines de mí, aún así te gusto.- dijo con victoria. La pelirosa lo miraba incrédula - dejaste que te besara sin resistirte, me respondiste a voluntad.

_Idiota.._.

- Vete Sasuke, sal de mi habitación ahora...- demandó la Kunoichi impaciente. El moreno no hizo mas que mirarla- ¡Lárgate ya, no quiero verte nunca!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Haruno-sama! ¿Esta bien? - ambos se alarmaron al escuchar la voz tras la puerta. Supuso que era uno de los guardias.

- Si, estoy bien... solo es...mi pelo.- dijo decaída - vete ya... – susurró con suplica. El azabache limpio su ropa y abrió el ventanal.

- Esto no acaba hasta que yo diga.- al instante desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? - murmuró mirando el lugar en el cual había desaparecido.- ¡Eres un idiota! - dijo comenzando a tirar todo lo que tenía al alcancé de sus manos. Quería imaginar que Sasuke aún estaba en la ventana, golpearlo con todo, como nunca quiso.- ¡Eres un bastardo, un maldito, un idiota...te odio!- dijo al caer de rodillas al suelo.- ¿Como?... ¿Como puede...-mientras sollozaba apuñaba sus manos de rabia. Había sido una idiota, a la primera de Sasuke y ya la tenía comiendo de su mano...

_Te dejaste llevar, es... comprensible. ¿Cómo negarle un beso a la persona que amas?_

El quería fastidiarla, ese era su plan ¿Por que no la dejaba y ya? Ya se había desecho de ella... ¿Para que aumentar su dolor?

Sasuke era un manipulador. Usaba a las personas sin impórtale si sufrían por ello.  
Había caído como una mosca. Se había dejado tocar, besar por él. Una vez lo dijo, jamás podría negarse a ese hombre, aunque sonara y fuera masoquista era la verdad, pero ya todo se salía de los límites.  
Debía hacerse respetar y darle a conocer que él no tenia posesión sobre ella. Ella nunca fue de él...

_Así como jamás lo será..._

Esto no decía mas que Sasuke la veía como un objeto, un triunfo que se le estaba escapando de las manos, y ahora quiere recuperar. Era una mas de sus metas, solo un trofeo a su enorme colección.

_Esto no tenía una buena razón…_

Se secó las lágrimas y abrazó sus piernas. Había cedido, había doblegado sus ideas por su culpa. Se sentía de lo peor por no poder haber parado la situación a tiempo, se odiaba porque en realidad le gustaron los besos de Sasuke. Se maldecía por saber, que si lo hacia de nuevo, ella le correspondería de la misma forma en que lo hizo.  
**  
****Lastimosamente lo seguía amando**...

¿Cómo decirle al corazón que deje de sentir?

_No hay manera de hacer eso..._

Era el primer día y ya había pasado esto. No quería ni pensar que los próximos serían igual.

**"Esto no acaba hasta que yo diga"**

La voz y las palabras de Sasuke regresaron. Claramente estaba jugando con ella ¿Qué quería conseguir? ¡El no podía desearla!

_Ella se iba a casar..._

No podía permitirle que se le acercara, debía mantenerse alejada de él, si no quería recaer. Debía hacer lo imposible por ganarle a sus impulsos. Necesitaba limpiarse de Sasuke con urgencia.

Se amarró la yukata suspirando.

Sin querer... volvía a ser la misma chica _inservible_ de años atrás...

.

.  
**T**sk.

_¿Te divertiste mucho no?_

Con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido, caminaba el portador del Sharingan por las afueras del castillo.

_¿Por que esa cara? ¿No se supone que debes estar orgulloso de ti? ¿Fue divertido hacer llorar a una chica? ¿A una chica que ..._

Sacudió la cabeza aún mas enfadado. Los pensamientos revoloteaban en su mente como polillas del verano.

- ¡Mierda! - hechó una maldición al aire.

¿Por qué se sentía... así?

Debía darse por ganador al ver que sus pensamientos eran ciertos, que tenía a la Haruno en sus manos. Pero no...  
Un maldito vacío opacaba su triunfo. Una jodida sensación desagradable que hasta asco le daba.  
A pesar de haber ganado esta partida, no se sentía rebosante de alegría como espero.

_¿Estas... arrepentido?_

-Hn, no lo creo - se convenció así mismo. Debía seguir el juego como lo planeo, debía ignorar los pensamientos _culpables_ que lo molestaban. Las fichas ya estaban tiradas, no podía dar un paso atrás, no ahora.

_Maldito..._

- Así que es cierto...¿Sasuke Uchiha, no?- El azabache se voltio de inmediato, dejo sus pensamientos de lado para poner mas atención.

¿Sasuke Uchiha despistado? **¡Cielos!**

- Kankuro...de la Arena - Dijo reconociendo el maquillaje y el muñeco en su espalda.

- El mismo. No me dirás que miras las estrellas - comentó aguantando la risa - cualquiera que te viera, pensaría que andas sufriendo por una...

- No estoy de humor para tus bromas. Me voy - Dijo dispuesto a marcharse. Cosa que no hizo porque el mismo hombre apareció frente a él.- quítate de mi camino antes de que lo lamentes. - murmuró asiendo soltar una risotada al ventrílocuo.

- La chica que se casará con el feudal...- voltio el rostro tan interesado como molesto-¿es la misma chillona que andaba tras de ti hace años?

- ¿Y eso qué? - dijo ocultado su curiosidad.

- creo que deberíamos hablar, un poco - sus ojos marrones lo miraron sin temer a los suyos - y de verdad... te va _interesar_.

.

.

-¿**S**akura-sama, que le parece el verde agua para usar? - preguntó Makoto, mientras las hermanas Aizawa mostraban la prenda - Es un kimono elegante y muy cómodo para caminar que me...

- Esta bien, Makoto-san. Me gusta - dijo la Haruno sin siquiera mirar.

Estaba desanimada y confundida. Anoche, antes de dormir, ordeno todo el desastre que hizo. Pasó la noche pensando en como se protegería, como debía encarar a Sasuke. Su autoestima había vuelto al suelo después de todo.

- ¡Entonces perfecto! ¡Chicas esta a su cuidado desde ahora! - comentó Makoto, ajeno a los deprimentes pensamientos de la pelirosa. Salió de la habitación dejando como último ruido, el sonido de la puerta.

- Haruno-sama… - llamaron las chicas. La ojiverde las miro y se obligo a sonreír, en sus caras se notaba claramente que estaban preocupadas. - ¿Le ayudamos?

- No... Ya saben, muchas gracias -Las jóvenes asintieron, siguieron el camino dejado por Makoto. Dejando sola a la pelirosa.

_Sakura, piensa en Ryuusei..._

¡Dios, ni siquiera se había casado y ya lo había engañado!

_¿Engaño?_

¡Era de lo peor!

_No pienses en eso ahora, olvida el mal momento..._

Se animó a ponerse el Kimono, no era una experta, pero sabía como hacerlo. Arregló las orquillas blancas en su peinado, repasó sus labios y se acomodo el calzado.

Afuera había un hombre que estaba ajeno a todo, e inocentemente la esperaba para pasar el día con ella.

**Ryuusei** debía ser su único _presente y futuro_...

Cambio la cara y salio del cuarto, de inmediato los guardias y las hermanas la siguieron de cerca. Hacia frío, las paredes cafés bajaban aún más la temperatura del ambiente. Ahora que lo pensaba, todo del castillo era…muy helado.

- Sakura-_sama_, debemos hablar - Abrió los ojos atónita, de todas las personas del mundo que se podían encontrar con ella, debía ser **él**. Sus acompañantes esperaron atrás-ahora...

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, _Uchiha._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Hasta aquí llego! D: **

Espero que les haya gustado el capi ¡Sasuke es un mal nacido! *0*

Haha! :D

Los secretos recién se están armando :) Jujú! Amo el misterio! **Ò.Ó**

Demoré en traer la conti! En un foro había una mudanza y tenia que sacar todos mis temas y fics, cosa que hice en vano, no se realizó y perdí el tiempo **¬_¬**

Bueno… esta vez demoré mas, esperó traer más a tiempo la continuación. El fic ya tiene final n_n

**Gracias infinitamente por sus comentarios!**

**Dewa matta!**

¿?


	10. Chapter 10 Simplemente un caballero

**aClaraciones: Naruto** **y Cia**. No me pertenecen

Tiene un poco de Occ.

—SasuSaku—Habla el personaje. :D

__SasuSaku_—Flash back e Inner (yo! :3)

**-*Butterfly*-.**  
_(Mariposa)_  
**Cap 10:**  
_Simplemente un caballero…_

¿Uchiha?

¿Sakura había dicho eso?

¡Era ridículo, de seguro escuchó mal!

_Si, vaya engaño el que te haces..._

Los ojos del moreno se oscurecieron aún más. No quitaba la mirada del rostro volteado la joven Haruno. Eso era un infantil e engreído desprecio ¡Entupidas niñerías!

Esa chica debilucha que tenía frente a él, lo había desafiado, nadie desprecia al último Uchiha en la tierra.

¡Y menos ella!

Dejó de mirarla con sorpresa para trasformar su cara en una expresión dura. El entrecejo fruncido y los ojos achicados formaron parte de su enojo. Se sentía asaltado...

¡Por Dios, y era Sakura quien le había robado!

- Dije que debemos hablar -Su voz salió firme sin titubeos. La pelirosa ni se inmuto, eso lo hizo enfurecer aún mas.

- Y yo dije, que no tenemos nada que hablar - se cruzó de brazos - además...baja la voz, o mejor... retírate ¿si?

- Hazme caso, Haruno- advirtió el moreno sin bajar el tono, al contrario, subió el volumen. No le intereso en lo mas mínimo que las acompañantes y los guardianes oyeran su discusión.

Sakura no tenía ni un derecho de mandarlo o tratarlo..._así._

- ¿O sino qué, Uchiha?- lo encaró con una ceja alzada - ¿Me pegaras?... ¿Qué harás? - el Uchiha estudió su rostro, especialmente su boca. Aquella misma donde antes salían gentiles palabras para él, ahora solo se abría para hacerlo rabiar. Respiró profundamente conteniéndose, la chica ahí adelante se le subió más arriba de la coronilla.

- ¿Andas de caprichosa?- preguntó perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.- Yo no tengo tiempo para tus estupidos juegos.- y de inmediato la tiró del brazo con brusquedad.

- ¡Suéltame! - gritó la joven haciendo que sus guardias se alteraran.- ¡Y si, voy a andar de caprichosa cuando se me antoje!

- ¿¡Hime-sama!

¡Oh, no!

La voz masculina le hizo correr un leve escalofrió en la espalda de la kunoichi, los nervios se la comieron de pronto. Se sentía extrañamente culpable y nervioso, en cambio el Uchiha seguía sin inmutarse.

Sakura dio un paso atrás tratando de zafarse del moreno. Esa era la voz de Ryuusei, no hicieron falta segundos para que apareciera junto a Makoto.

- Escuché su...voz ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó entrecortado, mientras analizaba con mas detalle el agarré al que el anbu sometía a su futura esposa- ¿Uchiha-san?

- Hmp -respondió el azabache elevando la mirada.

- No ocurre nada, señor - tironeo de la manga de su kimono pero Uchiha no aflojaba - tratábamos asuntos del... pasando - dijo remarcando la última palabra, Uchiha la soltó

mirándola a los ojos.

- Ah! Ya veo... - dijo removiendo sus manos bajo las largas mangas del kimono - Hime-sama, le recuerdo que tiene guardias. Solo de la orden para atacar, cuando cosas desagradables le pasen - dijo encorvando los labios en una sonrisa. El Uchiha casi suelta una carcajada, "cosas desagradables" ¿por qué no se hace hombre diciéndole las cosas directamente? Bastardo_-farsante_.- No quiero que le ocurra nada a mi prometida. Todos estan enterados de eso.- los guardias, asistentes y Makoto asintieron.

- Se lo agradezco, pero se defenderme sola- comentó la joven distraída. Miraba sus manos como si buscara algo muy valioso.-yo...ya iba a su encuentro.- dijo mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

- Entonces salgamos de aquí, Hime-sama. Necesita los nuevos aires de este país.- la pelirosa asintió. Ryuusei le envió una mirada serena al Uchiha, para luego enlazar su brazo

con el de la chica.- Con su permiso, Uchiha-san- Pasaron juntos frente a sus ojos, Sakura a unos centímetros de distancia.

Sin siquiera verlo...

Miraba la espalda de la kunoichi con los guardias siguiendo sus pasos, se alejaba a paso firme de el con la cabeza erguida, sin voltear ni una sola vez.

_¿Y qué esperabas?_

-Tsk - chasqueo la lengua molesto. Debía tener paciencia ¡Y por dios que debía tenerla! Esa copia de _principito honesto_ no duraría mucho con Sakura a su lado- veamos cuanto le dura estar orgullosa de su decisión. - en poco tiempo se cansaría de fingir y volvería a él. Se agachó y sonrió.

Tenía bastantes argumentos para salir victorioso...

.

.

.

.

.

¡Demonios!

¿Quién se cree para hablarle así?

Y más aún si ayer le hizo pasar la peor noche de su vida...

_¡Es un descarado!_

Viene y se planta ante ella como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, y más encima exigiéndole-porque no pide por favor, ni da lugar a la pregunta-, que hablen.

¡Donde se habrá visto semejante cavernícola!

¡Es un ogro sin modales!

Arrugo el entrecejo mientras pensaba.

¡Cromañón-Idiota!

- ¿Hime-sama? - sacudió un poco la cabeza para mirar al feudal. Su voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pudo oír el galope del caballo y sentir el terciopelo de la carreta - Aún no me responde...- la chica enrojeció de vergüenza, ni siquiera prestaba atención.- ¿Usted es muy amiga de aquel... anbu?

- Algo...así- dijo vacilante - somos cercanos, pero no..._Tanto_- susurró mirando por la ventanilla.

¡Ja! ¿No eran cercanos? ¡Si solo supiera lo que hizo ayer!

_Atractiva amistad ¿no?_

Se recrimino. Ryuusei no se merecía nada de lo que hizo. Incluso ahora, que estaba frente a él, seguía pensando en Sasuke.

- No se por que lo intuía, si no hubiese sido así, no hubiera dejado que cualquiera la tocara con tanta...brusquedad.- la Haruno lo miró directo a los ojos. Sus orbes azul profundo

destellaron ante su mirada.

- Ya pasó...- comentó mientras Ryuusei le regalaba una sonrisa que inevitablemente la contagio.

- Ayer nuestro encuentro fue demasiado corto -cambió el tema ante el silencio extraño que se había formado - Yo... quería verla por mas tiempo.- la joven kunoichi no pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran nuevamente - Hoy debo aprovechar todo el día para conocerla, me interesa mucho saber de usted.

- yo también lo esperaba, Ryuusei-sama - dijo mostrando una sonrisa soñadora.

Pasó algo de tiempo para que se detuvieran frente a un lago gigante. Los árboles lo cubrían todo, y las flores típicas del país coloreaban las orillas. Sakura al bajar se quedó más que maravillada, todo era mas hermoso de lo que Makoto le comentó.

- Bienvenida al lago _Asam_i - la Haruno miró todo con ojos de infante. A pesar de ser un país lluvioso, tenia días refrescantes y bondadosos- ¿Desea caminar un momento antes?

- Claro - respondió enlazando su brazo con el del joven feudal. Los sirvientes se quedaron mientras ellos caminaban por lo que parecía un muelle. Todo era nuevo, como de un sueño.

-¿Le puedo confidenciar algo? - dijo Ryuusei caminando con lentitud - cuando supe que me casaría, pensé lo peor - la Haruno lo miró curiosa - No me fijo demasiado en la apariencia, pero por primera vez pensé en eso. Creí que mi prometida sería... fea -agregó con una sonrisa culpable.

- ¿Fea? - preguntó la pelirosa con la boca desencajada. Esta bien... no tenía mucho autoestima pero, no se encontraba tan fea _¿él sí?_ - Yo no sabía que pensara así.

- No me malinterprete, Hime-sama - se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos - Estaba complejamente mal al pensar en tal cosa, me siento bendecido ¿sabe? - la ojijade lo escuchó en silencio sin saber que decir - Cuando las alas de la mariposa se abrieron, a la distancia pude verla. Aun sin siquiera conocerla me atrajo completamente. Es hermosa, Hime-sama, nunca dude de eso.- tras finalizar reanudo el paso con ella. Todo le había sonado tan sincero, y se lo creyó. Nunca nadie le había dicho tales cosas, se sentía realmente bella a su lado, el la veía así...y eso la alegraba demasiado.

¿Solo alegrado?

- Espero no causarle una mala impresión al decirle esto. No me quiero sobrepasar con usted, de ninguna manera. Solo que...no podía aguantarlo, necesitaba que lo supiera. Además, casi no nos conocemos- bajó un poco el rostro avergonzado.

- No... Claro que no. Al contrario, me halaga como nunca lo habían hecho, gracias- le sonrió y siguieron caminando.

- Si usted lo dice - comentó antes de que la pelirosa lo frenara - ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Ryuusei-sama... ¿Podría decirme, solo Sakura? - el ojiceleste lo miró inquieto -es solo, las formalidades...son incomodas.

-De poder podría, pero... ¿No sería muy irrespetuoso?

- Se lo pido yo - miró los celestinos ojos del hombre con mas profundidad y cercanía. De cerca era aún más atractivo, la piel de sus mejillas era mas blanca de lo que aparentaba, las pestañas juguetonas, y los labios, increíblemente tersos a la vista - ¿que... dice? - el joven señor aparto la vista tratando de cubrir sus ojos con sus manos.

- Claro - murmuró dejando al descubierto un leve sonrojo - No me mire así nunca mas, podría hechizarme - el corazón de la pelirosa comenzó a latir con velocidad, no había

conocido a un hombre como él, que dijera tales cosas. Amplio en sus labios una sonrisa. No debía dudar de que era muy delicado con las mujeres, era tan sincero que desde el interior no podía detener las sonrisas que le mostraban. Ryuusei le atraía, solo por su físico. No imaginaba lo que llegaría a pasar cuando conociera su personalidad

¿Podría enamorarse?

- Usted es distinto...- murmuró la Haruno moviendo sus dedos bajo el kimono.

- Usted también lo es , Sakura-sama -¡Oh, Kami! Su nombre se escuchaba increíble cuando el lo decía. Como si fuera sagrado.

No sentía lo mismo cuando le decían; **Sakura-chan**, Sakura-san o malditamente, solo _Sakura_.

_¿Estas pensado en Sasuke de nuevo?_

- Creo que deberíamos volver - dijo el feudal al ver el rostro descompuesto de la pelirosa - ¿Esta usted bien?

- ¿eh? c-claro - le sonrió con torpedead - pensaba en cosas...que no preferiría recordar en este momento.

- Entonces no las piense mas, se veía hermosa sonriendo - la mano del joven se escabullo hasta acariciar la pequeña mano de la kunoichi. Acarició sus dedos sin apartar la vista de sus ojos jade. Su mano estaba tibia comparada con la de ella. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con lentitud, como si se acariciaran delicadamente - ya debemos volver - comentó resistiéndose. Sakura lo miró extrañada, solo era un roce de manos. Se aparto de ella como si se culpara de que la haya tocado- soy muy impulsivo, no debí tocarla.

- No fue nada, solo un roce de...

- ya lo sé...- se rió despeinando si cabello chocolate - Si solo me viera Yuna-san, me diría cosas que nunca pensó escuchar en una dama.

- ¿Quien es Yuna-san? - preguntó la Haruno mientras entrelazaba el brazo con el de su prometido.

- Ella era la esposa de Makoto, cuando tenía diez años comenzó a prepararme para casarme. He quebrado una de las reglas principales, si solo viera lo que hice.- comentó sonriendo.

-Realmente no fue nada - dijo la pelirosa avanzando con el - además... ¿Era? ¿Ella esta...

- ¡Ryuusei-sama!- ambos levantaron la vista para ver a Makoto - ¡La casa esta lista, me acaban de informar!

- ¡Perfecto! Vamos Sakura-sama, esto le gustara. - la pelirosa lo miró extrañada. Una pregunta _sin contestar..._

Caminaron por un sendero limpio despejado de rocas y árboles, a los pocos segundos el tejado de una casa comenzaba a asomar. Bajaron y pararon frente la hermosa casa antigua que había en medio de los árboles con vista al lago.

- Nuestro desayuno esta servido -dijo Ryuusei antes que salieran más de cinco chicas de la casa.

¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Kya!

.

.

.

.

.

Cada guardia lo miraba sin apartar centímetro de su ser. El Uchiha caminaba con toda tranquilidad- o eso aparentaba- por los pasillos vacíos del castillo. En esos momentos Sakura estaba con idiota ese...

Se llama Ryuseei, Sasuke.

Al carajo como sea que se llame. Tenía todo para querer matarlo; Tenía razones justificables, lo odiaba lo suficiente y...

_¿Tenía a Sakura?_

-¡Idioteces! -escupió de pronto.

_¿Es por eso que quieres matarlo?_

Chaqueo la lengua asqueado, a él Sakura no le interesaba.

_¿A sí?_

_Así como tampoco te interesa que ese feudal la acaricie, la bese, que la haga..._

- ¡Maldita sea!- juró por segunda vez. Los guardias lo miraron con más atención. Apresuró el paso para salir de ese entupido castillo.

No podía seguir pensando tonterías.

¡Tonterías!

- Puedo ver el humo salir por tus orejas, es blanco ¡No! ¡Es rojo! - Uchiha hizo una mueca al reconocer la voz, no debía girarse para confirmar su sospecha.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres, Kankuro? - El ventrílocuo hechó una carcajada.

- No es muy temprano para andar con esos ánimos - el Uchiha se voltio a mirarlo - ¿Estas pensando en lo mismo de ayer? ¿Es el mismo problema con terminaciones femeninas?

- No sabes de lo que estas hablando - el moreno apartó la vista, no había gente a su alrededor.

- Eres todo un caso - se burló nuevamente - nunca creí vivir para presencias esto.

- ¿a qué has venido? No tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos - el dueño de las marionetas siguió mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Solo me divierto. - él moreno lo vio con seriedad -. ¿Y mi propuesta?... ¿Qué me dices?

- ¿Acaso debo responder? Ya es un hecho. - comentó bajando la voz, recordando el relato de Kankuro; **No solo las paredes tienen oídos...**

- Los anbus ya están avisados, de hecho, ya están trabajando. - Sasuke abrió los ojos -¿Qué querías que hicieran? Hay que ser precavidos.

- Debo asegurarme de lo que lo son - saltó a la copa de un árbol.

- Hn, no me equivoco, eres todo un caso- pensó, pero esta vez sin sonreír

.

.

.

.

.

De lejos podía ver a los guardias y a las hermanas. Estaban sentados sobre el tatami del la entrada, ya habían terminado de desayunar.

Hace como dos horas casi...

Y aún seguían ahí, hablando...

Haruno estalló en risas una vez más. Ryuusei era más divertido de lo que aparentaba.

_Y eso que aparentaba demasiado._

- ¿Por qué... lo hizo? - pregunto la ojiverde cortada por la risa.

- cosa de niños, ya sabe. Además no creo que las arañas le hayan disgustado, cuando se las eché en la espalda, bailaba - Sakura lo miró en silenció y sin dejar mas tiempo se

hecho a reír.

- No estaba bailando... quería quitárselas. Pobre Makoto-san - comentó la kunoichi.

- La culpa fue de él, yo solo quería salir a jugar.- comentó con inocencia. Se quedó en silenció por momentos mientras Sakura lo miraba.

-¿qué le...

- Hábleme de usted - pidió Ryuusei fijándose en las nubes oscuras que comenzaban a opacar el cielo.- dígame sus gustos, lo que odia, hábleme de su seres cercanos...

- No hay mucho que contar, Ryuusei-sama - murmuró la pelirosa al recordar su vida en Konoha.- Tenía un pequeña familia, amigos que claramente formaron parte de ella. Mi

mejor amigo esta en el país del fuego, Naruto es como mi hermano, el que nunca tuve. Es un chico muy honesto y carismático, a veces torpe y tal vez… pervertido- dijo con cariño - pero es una gran persona, me ha dado mucho.- Ryuusei puso atención a su rostro - Mi maestra, Tsunade-sama...

- ¿Tsunade-sama? -preguntó el Feudal sorprendido - No me esperaba menos de usted.

-¿Es grandiosa, verdad? - el joven asintió - ella me enseño todo lo que ahora sé. Después de la muerte de mis padres en la guerra, ella reemplazo su lugar. Nunca podré olvidar

todo lo que me enseñó. - bajó la mirada, por un momento oyó sus regaños, la extrañaba mucho - También tenia a Kakashi-sensei, Ino, Sai, Shizune-san...

- Debe de extrañarlos mucho - dijo el feudal juzgando la expresión de su rostro -¿Vendrán a la boda?

- No lo sé, no dijeron nada - comentó cabizbaja.

- Me gustaría conocerlos. Solo una vez fue a Konoha, y fue hace años. Después de las fiestas... ¿Gustaría visitarlos? - Haruno sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

- ¡Me encantaría! - respondió feliz. El solo hecho de saber que pronto se reuniría con las personas que mas quería la emocionaba.

- A mi también me encantaría...hacerla feliz como ahora.- dijo mirándola con seriedad. La Haruno se removió nerviosa, Ryuusei no la había mirado con esa intensidad, se sentía indefensa, desprotegida y ...en sus manos - Nunca esperé una pelirosa, ni unos jades tan despampanantes como los suyos. Nunca esperé que fuera tan hermosa.

- Yo... - murmuró casi sin voz. Su cercanía era peligrosa, pero no podía alejarse ni podía despegar sus ojos de él.

- Creo que necesito ir con... Makoto - comentó el joven alejándose con rapidez de ella. Haruno desconcertada lo miraba alejarse entre los árboles.

Se preguntó buscando una explicación. Ya era la segunda vez que se comportaba así.

¡Oh!

Sonrió ampliamente al recordar lo que parecía la razón de su extraña lejanía.

**"Si Yuna-san me viera"**

-¡Kyaaa! Es tan caballero - dijo dando grititos. Adoraba el cuidado que le daba, nadie la trataba así. Ryuusei era todo lo que ella esperaba de un hombre. Dulce, amable, amistoso y por sobre todo atento.

Nunca quiso casarse tan pronto como _ahora_.

-¡Raro el concepto que tienes por caballerosidad! - La sonrisa se le deformó a la joven de la cara - Si ese Idiota lo fuera, no te habría dejado sola. Haruno.- agregó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hello! Estoy corta de Tiempo! T.T **

**Paso rápidamente y dejo un oneshot! :3**

**Saludos y disculpen por pasar así!**

**Hoshi!**


End file.
